Animal Attraction Traducción
by mxanath
Summary: Un hechizo fallido convierte a Draco de uno de los magos más despreciados en uno de los Veelas más deseables del Ministerio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su Allure Veela vuelto loco, tratar de encontrar una cura y evitar a Harry Potter.
1. Capítulo 1

**Atracción Animal.**

Enlace fic original: tari-sue. dreamwidth . org /

Por **tari-sue**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tari-sue, sólo la traducción es mía.

Rating: NC-17

Pareja: HP/DM. Esta historia es **Slash**, contiene relaciones chico/chico, si no te agrada el tema, por favor, busca otra historia.

Resumen: Un hechizo fallido convierte a Draco de uno de los magos más despreciados en uno de los Veelas más deseables del Ministerio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su Allure Veela vuelto loco, tratar de encontrar una cura y evitar a Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera parte.<strong>

—¿Malfoy? ¡Hey, Malfoy! ¡Detente! —Draco podía decir por el tono de voz del hombre, que detenerse no sería una buena idea.

—Te conozco, tú eres el chico ese, Malfoy. Hey, detente, ¡te estoy hablando! —Draco aceleró el paso, fingiendo que no había escuchado al hombre mientras se apresuraba a llegar al callejón. Si tan sólo pudiera llegar a la calle principal donde habría más personas, testigos de cualquier venganza que este hombre sentía que debía tomar.

Había demasiada gente en el mundo con una cuenta por saldar a causa de la guerra, personas que pensaban cobrársela con el más joven de los Malfoy: el blanco más fácil. En los ocho años transcurridos tras la guerra, había sido hechizado con saña no menos de seis veces, cuatro veces con verrugas, dos veces con calvicie, piernas de gelatina más veces de las que podría contar, una vez fue una plaga de avispas y otra con un hechizo encogedor de pene… aunque debía admitir que el último había sido trabajo de un ex-novio que lo había acusado de ser una mierda en la cama y afortunadamente el hechizo había desaparecido rápidamente. En la calle le habían arrojado lodo, huevos podridos y bombas de polvos verrugosos, fue golpeado en la nariz, le habían hecho tropezar, fue empujado y numerosos insultos le habían sido arrojados. Un hombre más débil habría dejado Inglaterra y volado a Francia. Draco no era un hombre débil. Dobló en la esquina y se apresuró a bajar por un callejón lateral.

—Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas cuando están hablando contigo, Malfoy. —El hombre lo alcanzó y le cerró el camino, justo a unos metros de la muchedumbre del callejón Diagon. El hombre estaba sucio y desaliñado; Draco dio un paso atrás—. Fingiendo que nada ha pasado. Como si tú grupo no hubiera destruido la vida de las personas.

—No sé lo que cree que le he hecho. Pero le aseguro que probablemente no lo hice. —Draco dio otro paso atrás. Echó una mirada hacia la calle donde todos los compradores iban a sus ocupaciones cotidianas; nadie los había notado.

—No juegues al inocente conmigo, Malfoy, te recuerdo de Hogwarts, estaba en Hufflepuff unos años por debajo de ti. Sin embargo, supongo que no me recuerdas ¿Kevin Whitby?, me habrías llamado sangre sucia si por lo menos te hubieras molestado en reconocer mi existencia. Tu grupo nos acarreó a mi hermana y a mí cuando regresamos a la escuela en el sexto año. Hicieron experimentos con nosotros, dijeron que habíamos robado la magia y que la querían de vuelta. Volvieron a Annette una squib. El shock la mató. —Para este momento tenía Draco contra la pared, su aliento ácido contra el rostro de Draco.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —protestó Draco.

—¿No? Siempre pensaste que eras mejor que todos, ¿no? Y fuiste unos de los secuaces de Umbridge. Si no hubieras matado a Dumbledore…

—Yo no lo mate —reclamó Draco, con Whitby ignorándolo.

—Si no hubieras matado a Dumbledore, ellos no hubieran entrado en la escuela y Annette aun estaría viva; yo tendría una vida. —Eso era peligroso, un destello demente cruzó los ojos de Whitby mientras la grande y sudorosa palma de su mano empujó a Draco en el pecho, agarrando en un puño su túnica y manteniéndolo en el lugar—. Y sin embargo estas aquí, con un trabajo elegante y con elegantes ropas. Y sin pagarlo, ¿eh?

—¿Qué quieres decir sin pagarlo? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que era tener a Voldemort en nuestra casa? Él nos torturaba a diario. —Draco trató de soltarse del agarre del hombre, pero sólo logró zafar su túnica de las apretadas garras.

—Esa fue su culpa. No debieron haberlo invitado, ¿no? —Empujó a Draco hacia atrás, haciendo que golpeara la pared con el cráneo.

Draco gritó de dolor, tratando de maniobrar para subir la mano y sobarse la cabeza: —No puedes culparme de todas las cosas malas. Mira, realmente siento lo de tu hermana, pero no es mi culpa.

—¿No es tu culpa? —Whitby lo sacudió— ¿No es tu culpa que yo fuera llamado un sangre sucia? ¿No es tu culpa que siempre tus sangre pura nos miraran hacia abajo? ¿Cómo te sentirías, Malfoy? ¿Cómo sentirías que las personas te miraran hacia abajo? —Gotas de saliva volaron y golpearon a Draco en la mejilla.

—¿Honestamente crees que nosotros la tenemos fácil? Mi madre no deja la casa, mi padre no sabe qué día de la semana es y yo soy atacado por locos como tú. —Empujó el pecho del hombre tratando de desplazarlo.

—¿Estás seguro que los Malfoy no tienen nada que ocultar? —continuó Whitby, como si Draco no hubiera dicho nada— ¿No hay sangre sucia entre tus ancestros? ¿Lo averiguamos? —Whitby levantó su varita y presionó la punta en el cráneo de Draco silbando un hechizo, del cual no pudo entender las palabras.

La sangre de Draco estaba en llamas, sentía como si su cerebro tratara de escapar por la parte superior de su cabeza. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió. Vagamente registró a Whitby sacudiéndolo, una mirada de horror cruzaba su rostro, diciendo palabras que no podía entender, antes que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

* * *

><p>Draco entró a una habitación extraña. Había un feo y viejo sofá remendado en varios tonos de verde. Un hombre estaba sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda, miraba una especie de rectángulo grande y brillante en el cual se reproducían imágenes, un poco parecido a un extraño pensadero. Sin saber por qué, Draco cruzó la habitación y se sentó.<p>

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Llamó la voz de una mujer desde un lugar que no podía identificar. Miró a su alrededor y decidió ignorarla.

—Señor Malfoy es hora de despertar. —La voz llegó de nuevo y Draco sintió una sacudida repentina. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que la habitación había comenzado a desaparecer. En pánico repentino, se dio cuenta que había fallado completamente en mirar a su acompañante. Levantó la vista y se encontró mirando fijamente hacia el rostro de una mujer de ojos marrones.

—Tranquilo, señor Malfoy —dijo suavemente.

Confundido, miró a su alrededor hacia lo que ahora parecía ser una habitación de hospital, y trató de incorporarse. Casi inmediatamente cayó de espaldas contra la cama, agarrándose la cabeza.

Una vibración sorda pero insistente se instaló dentro de su cráneo, toda la piel le picaba. Sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Apartó las sabanas y miró una ventana cerrada.

La mujer de ojos marrones sacó su varita y comenzó a recitar lo que reconoció como hechizos de diagnóstico: —Usted está en San Mungo. Fue traído directamente hacia el hospital. Parece que su atacante no le hizo mucho daño. Sin embargo, me temo que no nos dimos cuenta que usted era un Veela y tiene una reacción alérgica a las pociones que inicialmente le dimos; esa es la causa de la comezón. Necesito hacerle unas cuantas pruebas, pero debe ser temporal. —Draco estaba tan ocupado deseando abrir la ventana, que casi se perdió la parte importante de la última declaración.

—No soy un Veela —dijo lentamente, rascando su brazo.

—Hey, sé que ustedes los sangre pura son quisquillosos acerca de este tipo de cosas, pero no puede engañar a su sanador. —Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Aunque apreciaría si pudiera bajar un poco su Allure, está comenzando a afectar a los otros pacientes. —Realmente no le estaba prestando atención, estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo notas sobre él.

—No, en serio ¡no soy un Veela! —Exclamó Draco frustrado, tratando de obtener por lo menos una mirada de ella. Lo único que consiguió fue que su cabeza palpitara aún más—. Y no estoy haciendo nada para afectar a sus pacientes —protestó débilmente.

—Está hablando con la bruja que hizo sus análisis de ADN después que reaccionara adversamente a las pociones, sé exactamente qué porcentaje de sangre Veela tiene. —Lo miró y frunció el ceño como si fuera un niño travieso diciendo mentiras.

—Eso sería cero.

—Ni siquiera está cerca. Por favor desista de esto, señor Malfoy. Las pruebas no mienten y en serio, ¿qué sería lo terrible de tener sangre Veela? —Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a hacer sus anotaciones.

—Hágalas de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—El hechizo de análisis de ADN, hágalo de nuevo. Debe de haberlo hecho mal. —Se burló, agarrando su frente.

—No necesito hacerlo de nuevo, soy perfectamente capaz de realizar mi trabajo. —Replicó con frialdad—. De cualquier manera, usted responde a las pociones para Veela.

—Por favor, sólo hágalo de nuevo… le juró que no soy un Veela. —Una vez más trató de incorporarse, ignorando esta vez el dolor.

—Si así lo desea. —Hizo un movimiento muy complicado de varita, murmuró un hechizo y un gráfico apareció frente a él—. Noventa y cuatro por ciento Veela, seis por ciento humano, ¿contento ahora? No me gusta decir se lo dije, pero ese porcentaje es bastante alto.

—¿Alto? Eso es imposible. —Draco sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar.

—Eso sucede. —Se encogió de hombros—. Las Veelas son hermosas, los hombres son débiles, presto, obtienes un bebé Veela. Aunque yo diría que no ha habido en realidad brujas o magos en su familia desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Está mi billetera por aquí? —Miró a su alrededor—. Ahí debo tener mi tarjeta de identificación del Ministerio. Eso le dirá claramente que yo no tengo sangre Veela.

La sanadora recogió la chaqueta de una silla y sacó la billetera, movió su varita hacia la tarjeta de identificación para extraer la información que quería. Un gesto desconcertado cruzó su rostro antes que volviera a observarlo: —¿Me disculpa por favor? Ahora vuelvo. —Y se apresuró a salir.

* * *

><p>Era la misma habitación, el mismo sofá, la misma caja brillante de imágenes en la pared. Una vez más, Draco se acercó y se sentó junto al hombre. Estaba volteando la cabeza para verlo, cuando despertó en el hospital, sudando frió.<p>

—¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Cómo se siente? —La misma sanadora de antes entró en la habitación con un compañero tras ella.

—Oh, usted sabe, genial —gruñó hacia ella—. Me duele la cabeza, la piel me pica, me siento terriblemente caliente y ninguno de ustedes abre la ventana para mí. Y por encima de todo eso, me dicen que soy un Veela. Todo es de color de rosa. —Ya había pasado el punto de tratar de ser amable con nadie. Había sido pinchado y cortado, tenido varitas agitándose sobre él la mayor parte del día, y al mismo tiempo parecía que todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

—Creemos que el hechizo que le fue lanzado supuestamente iba a revelar sangre de un no-mago que usted pudiera tener —dijo ella—. Parece una variación del hechizo desarrollado por el ministerio cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder. —Draco no pudo evitar que un pequeño estremecimiento pasara a través de él por la mención de ese nombre. La sanadora continuó—. Sin embargo, el hechizo parece haber salido mal de alguna manera y el atacante ha logrado lo imposible. En lugar de simplemente revelar genes de un no-mago, parece que ha logrado revertirlos… la relativamente pequeña proporción de ADN Veela en usted se ha intercambiado con el ADN humano.

—¿Qué? —Se sentó— ¿Qué ADN Veela? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Bueno, originalmente usted tenía un seis por ciento de Veela, el resto era de sangre pura. Ahora es al revés. —Ella frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesta porque alguien hubiera realizado magia que no entendía—. Hemos ejecutado las pruebas repetidamente, pero seguimos obteniendo el mismo resultado… el atacante ha conseguido cambiar su especie.

—No tengo ninguna sangre Veela… vengo de una muy antigua y poderosa familia sangre pura.

—Hablamos con su madre, declaró que usted es un seis por ciento Veela por el lado de su padre. —Revisó sus notas—. Una tátara-tátara abuela, creo.

—Oh misericordioso Merlín. —Colocó el rostro entre sus manos y luego repentinamente miró hacia atrás— ¿No me van a crecer de repente alas y pico o una mierda como esa? ¿O sí?

—No, usted no ha cambiado físicamente y como de antemano no tenía ninguno de esos atributos, debería encontrarse bien. Sin embargo parece que ha adquirido el Allure Veela en toda su fuerza, por lo que conseguir novias repentinamente se le ha convertido en algo mucho más fácil.

—Entonces, si esto fue causado por un hechizo y no soy lo que se llama propiamente un Veela, cámbieme de nuevo.

—Me temo que, no es tan sencillo. Actualmente no sabemos qué fue lo que su atacante dijo mal durante el hechizo original, por lo tanto revertir lo imposible, es literalmente imposible. Necesitamos hacer algunas pruebas más, ver lo que puede ocurrir. —Ella lo observaba como si fuera una especie de bicho fascinante.

—Ustedes no me harán nada más. Me voy a casa. —Sacó las piernas de la cama.

—Señor Malfoy, realmente no le aconsejaría…

—No-Me-Importa. Me voy a casa. Necesito hablar con mis padres. Yo, sólo quiero irme a casa. —En este momento Draco comenzaba a hiperventilar un poco. Estaría condenado si alguien lo detenía.

—Bien, voy a darlo de alta si usted está de acuerdo en ver a un sanador-mental como paciente externo. —Lo miró fijamente.

—No necesito un sanador-mental. No estoy loco ¿está esto sucediendo realmente? —Le regresó la mirada.

—Sí, el sanador Boot, que es nuestro principal experto en Veelas, será capaz de ayudarle a hacerle frente a este importante cambio en su vida. —La Sanadora no dejaría de insistir.

—No necesito aprender cómo ser un Veela, encontrare la cura y entonces ya no voy a serlo. —Draco miró alrededor buscando sus ropas, viéndolas dobladas sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—Bueno, hasta que usted encuentre una cura, necesitara visitar al sanador Boot una vez por semana. De lo contrario voy a tener que recluirlo en la sala de Janus Trickey hasta que logre mantener ese Allure bajo control. —La Sanadora se cruzó de brazos y simplemente lo miró.

—¡Bien! Visitare al estúpido sanador. Devuélvame mi varita. —Extendió la mano y ella sonrió, sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba otra vez. Entró en la habitación, se sentó en el sofá con la mano caída en el asiento junto a él. El hombre puso su mano sobre la de Draco, y… nada. Eso fue todo, ninguna conversación, ningún otro reconocimiento. Draco ni siquiera sabía cómo se veía el hombre. Era el mismo sueño cada noche, aunque la cosa de las manos era nueva. La erección con la que despertó no lo era.<p>

* * *

><p>—¿Un Veela, padre? —Draco miró a Lucius. Había estado en casa cerca de tres días, pasando la mayor parte de ese tiempo investigando en la biblioteca de la mansión y hablando con su madre. Esta era la primera vez que su padre había estado lo suficientemente lúcido para dar una respuesta.<p>

—¿Umm? —Lucius le dio una mirada vacía. Había estado así desde que fue atacado hace cinco años, justo antes de su juicio. Los sanadores pensaban que el ataque, junto con todo el abuso sufrido en las manos de Voldemort, había afectado su mente, causándole que se refugiara en sí mismo. Sus atacantes nunca habían sido capturados.

—Sangre Veela, aparentemente viene desde la tátara-tátara-tátara abuela Arial. No trates de fingir que no lo sabías. ¿Por qué no pensaste en decírmelo? —El kneazle mascota de Narcissa, que había estado siguiendo a Draco por todos lados desde que regresó de San Mungo, merodeaba en la habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a frotarse contra las piernas de Draco, dejando pelos por todos sus pantalones. Era como si la estúpida criatura pensara que era un kneazlenip o algo así. Resistió la urgencia de patearlo; su madre nunca lo perdonaría.

—Oh Draco, que lindo verte de nuevo. —Lucius volvió su mirada vacía hacia la ventana.

—Escúchame, viejo bastardo —dijo Draco en voz baja, evitando al gato e inclinándose hacia su padre—. Madre puede que sea demasiado amable por lo que has hecho, pero yo no. Ahora, respóndeme.

Lucius comenzó a tararear para sí mismo en voz baja.

—Te olvidas de un hecho importante aquí —susurró Draco, en su oído—. Yo _sé_ que estas fingiendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que durarías en un hospital antes que se den cuenta de esto, hmm? ¿Qué tan rápido antes que te encuentres de vuelta en Azkaban? —Estaba blufeando; siempre había sospechado que Lucius había tramado todo esto para mantenerse fuera de la prisión, pero no tenía evidencia y la actuación era muy convincente.

Los ojos grises de Lucius lo miraron, Draco estaba seguro que había un destello de conciencia en las profundidades que habían estado ahí un momento antes: —Te pareces tanto a mi madre, ¿la conoces? —preguntó Lucius, inocentemente.

—Sí, padre, conocí a mi abuela, como tú conociste a la tuya. También conociste a tu bisabuela, ¿no es así? Háblame acerca de Arial. —De repente el kneazle brincó al regazo de Lucius y comenzó a olfatear la cara de Draco. Dio un salto hacia atrás en repugnancia; la criatura tenía un profundo amor a lamer sus propios testículos.

—¿Arial? Solía tener una abuela Arial, un nombre tan bonito. Ella siempre me decía, un día soñaras con tu pareja verdadera, moverás cielo y tierra para hacer tuya a esa persona. ¿Has soñado con tu pareja, Draco? —¿Soñado a su compañero? ¿Qué carajos era esto ahora? Seguramente Merlín no pensaba que tenía una "pareja verdadera" o una tontería como esa. La imagen de un hombre sin rostro sentado en un horrible sofá verde voló a su mente.

—¿Esa es una cosa Veela? —balbuceó, maldiciéndose por verse vulnerable frente a Lucius.

—¿Draco? —La mirada de Lucius se volvió vacía de nuevo—. Qué bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Has tenido un buen fin de curso? Manda a Dobby que me traiga un poco de earl grey, se un buen chico.

—No, padre, estabas hablándome sobre la abuela Arial. —Draco gruñó de frustración.

—¿La abuelita Arial? Por los cielos, Draco, la abuela murió hace años.

—¿Era una Veela?

Lucius comenzó a tararear otra vez. Draco fue a hablar con su madre, asegurándose de dejar atrapado al gato en la habitación con Lucius.

* * *

><p>Draco entró en la habitación y se sentó junto al hombre, quien en silencio puso su mano sobre la de Draco y enlazó sus dedos. No había nada en este estúpido sueño para hacerlo tan jodidamente caliente.<p>

* * *

><p>Su primera semana de regreso al trabajo fue horrible.<p>

Cualquier cosa con pulso parecía desearlo y no se restringía a la raza humana, o siquiera a criaturas que lucieran como humanos. El kneazle de Narcissa fue sólo el primero de una larga lista de animales que pensaban que Draco era un pijama de gato. Había elfos domésticos, los pavorreales de la mansión, los crups que los aurores usaban para rastrear, las lechuzas del correo, los duendes de Gringotts, un niffler y alguna extraña cosa que había escapado del Departamento de Misterios de la cual había tenido que ser rescatado. Un Auror que era animago y que se convertía en perro había tratado de saltar a su pierna (aunque todavía en forma de perro) y en cuanto a los humanos, bueno mejor decir lo menos posible, pero ya no tomaba el ascensor.

Había tenido varios encontronazos con Percy Weasley, por pequeños trabajos no dignos de él que consistían en llenar formularios, y Percy realmente había tratado de lamerle la cara… ¡repugnante! Se estaba sintiendo extrañamente territorial y literalmente había agarrado a Percy y lo había lanzado fuera de su oficina porque no sólo no podía soportar estar cerca de él, sino que también le molestaba tener a alguien más en su espacio personal.

Se había topado con el viejo Weasley una vez en el comedor, pero afortunadamente tenía más autocontrol y no parecía ser afectado. Había visto una vez a la Comadreja caminando por un corredor, pero repentinamente ambos recordaron que en realidad querían caminar hacia otro lado.

Por supuesto, había huido de Potter en las escaleras. Era muy inquietante, el hombre realmente le había sonreído y había dicho hola. Draco murmuró un hola y huyó de regreso a su oficina… la última cosa que necesitaba era a Potter sobre él, no de esta manera. Había fantaseado con Potter desde la escuela, no creía poder hacerle frente al hombre que repentinamente mostraba un interés sólo a causa del Allure Veela.

Ciertamente no ayudaba que desde su incidente Veela parecía que estaba caliente _todo_ el tiempo.

Por lo menos tenía su propia oficina para esconderse e investigar una manera de revertir toda esta mierda Veela.

* * *

><p>Draco debe haberse detenido frente a la puerta de la División Mágica del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas por lo menos diez minutos antes de aventurarse a entrar. El problema era, que sentía que una vez que entrara estaría admitiendo su derrota. Tan pronto como dejará que alguien lo ayudara a lidiar contra toda la "cosa Veela", no solamente estaría admitiendo que eso había sucedido, permitir que alguien le "ayudara a enfrentarlo" sería como renunciar a la búsqueda de encontrar una cura… y Draco estaba muy firme en que podría encontrar una cura.<p>

Suspirando para sí mismo, entró. Era mucho más tranquilo aquí que en el resto del ministerio, un simple corredor con algunas puertas a cada lado. Tomando otra respiración profunda, llamó a la puerta marcada como "Psicología: Sanador Boot" y giró la perilla.

Al entrar a la oficina, se detuvo en seco. Había una cabeza familiar de ensortijado cabello castaño agachada, buscando en un armario detrás de lo que parecía ser el escritorio de una secretaria. Draco consideró brevemente darse la vuelta y regresar por donde vino, pero entonces la cabeza giró hacia él para revelar que estaba en lo correcto, esa en realidad era Hermione Granger.

—Hola, Malfoy —dijo, volviéndose hacia los archivos en su mano—. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

—Está bien, tengo una cita con el sanador Boot —murmuró Draco, en respuesta—. Esperó que no sea el latoso sabelotodo de la escuela.

—¿Y exactamente cual "latoso sabelotodo" sería? —Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones y de repente se dio cuenta que ella tenía un embarazo bastante avanzado.

—Tú sabes, Boot, en nuestro año, Ravenclaw… —Buscó alrededor por un nombre, exclamando con alivio cuando por fin llegó a él—… Tony ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Cruzó la habitación hacia ella y le ofreció la mano, los modales que su madre le había inculcado de niño repente entraron en juego.

—Ah, _ese_ latoso sabelotodo. Bueno, estas de suerte, no es él; ese particular Sanador Boot trabaja en Daños por Hechizos en San Mungo. —Ella puso los archivos sobre el escritorio y usó su brazo para ayudarse a levantar—. Tu cita es con su esposa. —Juntó todos los archivos, caminó alrededor del escritorio y fue hacia una puerta que daba a una oficina interior—. Es mejor entrar. —Mantuvo la puerta abierta.

—¿Tardará mucho? —preguntó Draco, mirando más allá de ella.

—¿Quién? —Granger lo introdujo a la oficina y cerró la puerta.

—La Sanadora Boot —dijo Draco, con una repentina sensación de aprensión.

—Está aquí —dijo Granger con una sonrisa forzada, confirmando los temores de Draco—. Me aseguraré de darle tus saludos al "latoso sabelotodo" de Terry, mi marido.

—¿Te casaste con Boot? ¿Qué paso con la Comadreja?

—¿Ron? Bendito sea, es un hombre dulce y encantador, pero él y yo no éramos exactamente adecuados… no todos se casan con su novio de la infancia sabes. —Le dio esa sonrisa condescendiente que en la escuela lo había hecho odiarla tanto.

—Pensé que eras la secretaria —dijo Draco, principalmente para molestarla.

—No, mande a Brian por un almuerzo tardío para evitarte, es bastante susceptible al Allure Veela, lo que realmente no hace de este un buen lugar de trabajo para él. —La última cosa fue dicha en uno de esos tipos de voz "entre tú y yo" y Draco no estaba seguro de quererlo de Granger.

—¿No son susceptibles todos? —Señaló—. No puedo de moverme sin ser molestado, incluso las lechuzas de correo me saltan encima.

—Actualmente, un pequeño porcentaje de personas son naturalmente inmunes al Allure Veela, ya debes de haber notado que no estoy atraída en lo más mínimo hacia ti, que es por lo que se me ha asignado como tu Sanadora. También es posible desarrollar o aprender a ser inmune. —Sacó un block de notas y comenzó a escribir.

—Me había dado cuenta que afecta más a unas personas que a otras, pero evitó a la mayoría de las personas. A veces parece que también es lo mejor para los demás, tenía la esperanza que se estuviera disipando. —Encontró bastante desconcertante que ella estuviera escribiendo notas sobre lo que él decía.

—¿Disipándose? Parece poco probable. Las personas serán más o menos afectadas dependiendo en que tan atraídos estaban hacia ti en primer lugar, por ejemplo un tipo completamente heterosexual o una mujer gay difícilmente serían afectadas porque simplemente no hay manera de que alguna vez les hayas gustado. ¿Qué ejercicios has estado haciendo para mantener el Allure bajo control?

—¿Ejercicios? No sabía que tenía que hacer alguno. —Trató de no mostrar ningún interés, ¿de qué podrían servirle estos ejercicios cuando él volviera a ser normal? Sin embargo, le encantaría aprender a controlarlo.

—Por supuesto que deberías, ¿de qué otra manera crees que los Veela aprenden a controlar el Allure para poder moverse dentro de la sociedad? Aunque claro, normalmente ellos comienzan a aprender esto desde la pubertad, mucho antes de los veintinueve. ¿Probablemente ya has investigado esto?—Hermione le pasó unos folletos.

—Me he estado concentrando más en como "dejar" de ser un Veela que en cómo lidiar con esto —respondió, mientras miraba los materiales.

—¿Cómo dejar de ser un Veela? No es algo que puedas "dejar" de ser, es lo que eres —dijo con una especie de incredulidad, casi medio riéndose.

—No es lo que era hace unas semanas cuando sólo "deje" de ser humano. —Le alzó una ceja—. Si pude ser convertido en un Veela, debo ser capaz de revertirlo. No voy a aguantar estas tonterías. —Volvió a ver los folletos en su mano.

—Malfoy, por tus notas parece que el hechizo que originalmente te pego fue de pura chiripada, revertirlo es casi imposible. —Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de "ser razonable".

—Casi imposible no es lo mismo que realmente imposible. —Se burló—. Debe ser posible, sucedió. Encontraré una manera de cambiar de nuevo.

—Bien, has eso, pero hasta entonces necesitas aprender a vivir con ser un Veela. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos. A Granger, según recordaba claramente Draco, no le gustaba que estuvieran en desacuerdo con ella.

—Entonces dime lo básico —dijo, agitando los folletos frente a ella—. El mínimo de lo que necesito saber para pasar esto. ¿Cómo evito que todo con pulso intente emparejarse conmigo? Y ya que estamos en el asunto, ¿cómo evito sentirme tan malditamente caliente? —El sonrojo de la psicóloga lo complació, hace tanto tiempo que Hermione se encontraba mucho más avergonzada que él, estaba feliz.

—Bueno, puedo mostrarte unos ejercicios que te ayudaran a aprender a controlar el Allure. La mayoría de los Veela crecen haciendo esto, así que para el momento que tienen tu edad y su Allure así de fuerte, ellos pueden encenderlo y apagarlo a su voluntad. Tu Allure parece permanentemente atorado en la posición más alta, está afectando a la mayor parte del ministerio. Tus hormonas probablemente piensan que para ahora ya deberías de tener una pareja. —La mirada de Hermione le daba a entender claramente que estaba siendo burlado de vuelta.

—Todo esto me parece bastante inútil, sin embargo. —Entrecerró los ojos observándola—. Si me ayudaras a encontrar una cura en lugar de perder tú tiempo en esto, entonces yo no tendría este estúpido Allure Veela y no necesitaría aprender a lidiar con él.

—¿Y tú estás bromeando con la mujer embarazada? —dijo, escribiendo más notas—. Tú vienes aquí, una vez por semana y aprendes como enfrentar ser un Veela, y yo hago algo de investigación en mi tiempo libre para tratar de ayudarte a revertir el hechizo.

—¿Vas a tener algún tiempo libre? —Hizo un gesto hacia la curvatura de ella—. Parece que está a punto de caer.

—Oh, todavía me faltan unos meses. —Sonrió—. Y el descanso por la maternidad suena tan aburrido. Entonces, ¿vamos a seguir adelante? —Le extendió la mano para estrecharla y cerrar el trato.

—¿Seguir adelante? ¿Nosotros? Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo. —Estrechó su mano.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas más tarde, Draco decidió que esconderse en su oficina no le estaba haciendo ningún bien. Usualmente trataba de evitar lugares con mucha gente, pero el comedor del ministerio era uno de los pocos lugares en el edificio que estaban sobre el nivel del suelo y tenía ventanas reales, con luz del sol real pasando a través de ellas. Descubrió que ahora ansiaba la luz del sol más que nunca antes. Se sentó en el rincón más lejano con un libro, tratando de evitar a todos.<p>

—¡Harry! —Draco levantó la vista y gruñó cuando una familiar mujer pelirroja caminó a través del comedor

—Hey, Gin. —Potter se levantó dejando su almuerzo y la abrazó, riendo— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Desparramándose en una silla junto a él y robándose una de sus papas, Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, tu sabes, ¡mañana! —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Draco frunció el ceño ante ellos. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Potter que todo el comedor quería escuchar su ridícula conversación? Ni siquiera se había enterado que Potter y la Weasley aun estuvieran juntos, de hecho, lo último que había escuchado, es que Potter jugaba en el mismo equipo que él… y oh, había deseado haber sido más amable con Potter en la escuela cuando escuchó esta pequeña y jugosa noticia.

Regresó la mirada hacia su almuerzo pinchando alrededor de su plato, deliberadamente dejó de escuchar la charla de la Comadreja menor cuando hablaba de algo que había hecho en Barcelona. Ensalada de pollo. Iugh. Suspirando, abandonó su patético almuerzo y decidió regresar a su oficina, de todas maneras ya se sentía enfermo de todas las miradas que atraía.

—… hermoso! —El susurro atrapó su atención mientras se acercaba a Potter y la Weaselette.

—¿Uh? —Potter miraba a su novia con el ceño perplejo.

—¡Es hermoso! Nunca se vio así en la escuela. ¡Oh por Dios, viene para acá! ¿Cómo me veo? —Aplacó su cabello y ajustó su top.

—Luces bonita, como siempre. ¿Qué hay de Ben? —Potter puso su mano en el brazo de Ginny, en un intento para detenerla de que se bajara de la banca.

—¿Hmm? ¿Cuál Ben? —Se sacudió la mano de Potter y se levantó, dando un paso en la trayectoria de Draco—. Hola, Draco ¿Cómo estás? —Sonrió tontamente, batiendo las pestañas— ¿Sabías que he sido escogida como la buscadora del equipo de Inglaterra para la próxima Copa Mundial?

—No. Weasley, no sabía que continuabas jugando. Buenas tardes, Potter. —Malfoy les asintió con la cabeza y caminó dándole la vuelta a ella.

—Por supuesto, voy a tener que tomar un descanso de mi carrera como modelo para hacerlo, pero hey, es sólo que ¿qué tantas fotos que pueden hacerte antes de que se vuelva aburrido? ¿Cierto? —Ginny dio un paso delante de él otra vez y dio lo que obviamente ella creía que era una sonrisa ganadora.

—Umm, hey, Malfoy ¿Has oído que me promovieron? —Interrumpió Potter, mirando a Draco fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Grandioso, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Oh, no tú también, Potter! Promovido a que, ¿rey del mundo? —dijo Draco con una mueca, antes de empujar a Weasley pasándola y acabando el acoso.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —Escuchó a Potter preguntar mientras se alejaba.

* * *

><p>El día de Draco fue de mal en peor.<p>

Bajaba por las escaleras para regresar al Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes en el séptimo piso, después de haber aprendido muy rápidamente que estar en un ascensor con personas que tratan de abusar de tí, no era una buena idea. Desafortunadamente, no había sido la única persona que había tomado las escaleras. El gordo Stebbins de la Oficina de Trasladores, había tomado las escaleras en un intento de hacer algo de ejercicio y había caído por estas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de impresionar a Draco con un viril despliegue de qué tan rápido podía correrlas. Draco había pasado sobre él y escapado lejos.

Regresó a su oficina para encontrar a Vicky Frobisher de la oficina de Patentes Absurdas, envuelta a lo largo de su escritorio en lo que él supuso que era ropa interior sexy, excepto que no estaba seguro porque nunca había encontrado a ninguna mujer sexy, sin importar que es lo que esta usara, pero especialmente no en ropa interior. Vicky se marchó a casa en un mar de lágrimas porque él precipitadamente le había arrojado sus ropas y la había empujado fuera de su oficina instruyéndole que nunca volviera. Luego su jefe, Terence Higgs, había culpado a Draco por el incidente, exigiéndole que asistiera a su próxima reunión con la Sanadora Boot para tratar de tener su Allure Veela bajo control… se las había arreglado para faltar a su cita anterior alegando estar enfermo.

Luego fue lo del segundo escritorio… uno que había aparecido en su oficina junto con algunas cajas y una planta. Cuando había asaltado de nuevo la oficina de Higgs y exigido una explicación, le había dicho casualmente que tenía que compartir su oficina con alguien del MLE debido a algún tipo de contaminación que había causado el cierre de toda la segunda planta. Ningún argumento o rabieta logró que el escritorio desapareciera de su oficina.

La maldita planta aún seguía ahí, invadiendo su oficina con sus grandes y brillantes hojas. No estaba seguro del porque le molestaba tanto.

Por la tarde asistió a una reunión con el Ministro Francés de Deportes, quien le había profesado su amor eterno a Draco en frente de Ron Weasley, quien había encontrado todo el asunto hilarante, y Percy Weasley, que parecía como si fuera a saltar sobre el escritorio y ahorcar a monsieur Laurent con sus propias manos.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a su oficina la planta aún estaba ahí, burlándose de él.

En realidad era una planta bastante agradable. Tenía grandes y brillantes hojas y los comienzos del capullo de una flor blanca sobre ella. Esta persona nueva no debería tener la planta. Realmente él debería marcar su territorio, dejarlos saber de quién era realmente esa oficina.

* * *

><p>Estuvo ahí hasta el anochecer. Todos los demás se habían ido a casa hace una hora y Draco, que se había quedado hasta tarde tratando de ponerse al día con su trabajo, estaba bastante determinado a marcar esa planta y por lo tanto toda la oficina como su territorio antes que el intruso se presentara mañana. Como realmente debía de haberlo esperado, conociendo su suerte, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe justo cuando se estaba desabrochando la bragueta. Una caminante pila de cajas y archivos entró por la puerta.<p>

Draco saltó y lanzó un indigno chillido, causando que los archivos y cajas cayeran de los brazos del mismísimo y único Harry Potter. Papel, plumas y otros artículos se desparramaron por el suelo.

—¡Potter! —exclamó Draco, abrochándose rápidamente la bragueta— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Umm, mudándome. —Harry se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger sus cosas—. Traté de decírtelo antes. —Potter miró a Draco y luego hacia la planta, sus ojos chispeantes de malicia—. No estoy tratando de ser gracioso aquí, pero por favor dime que no estabas a punto de orinar en mi lirio japonés de la paz.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. ¿Qué te dio esa idea? —Podía sentir el rubor creciendo en su rostro.

—Oh, nada. Por cierto, te faltó un botón. —Potter sonrió. Draco miró hacia abajo y revisó su bragueta, la cual estaba bien—. Te hice mirar. —Potter se rió en voz alta, ignorando las dagas que Draco estaba tratando de lanzarle por los ojos, mientras recogía los archivos.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —gimoteó Draco, mirando el culo de Potter—. Los Aurores no necesitan oficinas, deberías de estar atrapando criminales todo el día.

—El nuevo titular de la División-C, a tu servicio —dijo Potter, mientras empujaba sus gafas por su nariz—. Como titular de la división tengo una oficina, así puedo planear como vamos a salir y atrapar a los criminales. No te preocupes, estaré fuera casi todo el tiempo y es sólo mientras lo del gas venenoso es tratado, cuando mucho un mes.

—¿Gas venenoso? Sabía que el Departamento de Aurores era un pozo de pulgas, pero ¿gas venenoso?

—Había una caja hechizada de juegos artificiales en la oficina del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggle, cuando trataron de quitarle el hechizo explotó, dejando a Arthur Weasley en San Mungo por una noche. —La camiseta de Potter rodó hacia arriba mientras se estiraba tratando de alcanzar un reporte extraviado, mostrando una porción bastante grande de la espalda.

—Pero seguramente ahora puedes regresar, ¿no? —preguntó, desesperado porque Potter no estuviera en su oficina por el próximo mes.

—No, resulta que el humo que se desprendía tenía propiedades alucinógenas, todos pasamos un día volando tan alto como cometas antes que cerraran el departamento. Tenemos que esperar que se disipe antes que nos sea permitido volver. Oh, y por cierto, Arthur está bien, gracias por preguntar. —Potter agarró lo último de su basura que estaba junto al pie de Draco, sus nudillos apenas rasparon la piel de su bota.

—¿No hay otras oficinas que podrías invadir? ¿Por qué tiene que ser la mía? —preguntó, con petulancia, convencido de que podía sentir su pie hormigueando por el toque de Potter.

—Confía en mí, Malfoy, tampoco tuve elección en esto. Hay un montón de nosotros que de repente nos quedamos sin oficina. Me tocó la paja corta y fui arrojado pesadamente contigo, y no hay nada que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer al respecto. —Potter se levantó y puso el resto de sus pertenencias sobre el escritorio.

—Podrías haber hecho eso con magia, sabes —dijo Draco sarcásticamente, tratando de esconder el hecho de que había estado admirando el insolente culo de Potter mientras se inclinaba en esas ajustadísimas cosas muggles llamadas "jeans" que llevaba.

—Lo sé. —Potter se encogió de hombros, luego se iluminó un poco— ¿Has terminado por la noche? ¿Por qué no vienes a comer algo conmigo?

—Potter —dijo Draco, frotándose los ojos con una mano— ¿Estas invitándome a salir?

—Sólo me preguntaba si querías algo de comer. Si tenemos que compartir una oficina durante el próximo mes podríamos tratar de llevarnos bien, ¿no lo crees?

—Mira, Potter, tú me odias, de acuerdo. Sé que puede no parecerte así en este momento, pero lo haces, confía en mí en esto. —Draco regresó a su escritorio para mostrarle a Potter que no tenía intenciones de ir a ningún lado con él.

—Odiar podría ser un poco fuerte, Malfoy. La escuela pasó hace años, todos nosotros hemos cambiado, ¿qué hay de las segundas oportunidades? —Potter le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Buenas noches —dijo Draco fríamente, regresando su atención al reporte que había estado escribiendo antes que esa planta hubiera sacado lo mejor de él. Escuchó a Potter suspirar y dejar la habitación.

* * *

><p>NA:

Esperamos que les guste esta traducción, la verdad es muy graciosa, pobre Draco, perseguido hasta por las moscas, jajaja.

Les pedimos que por favor dejen un comentario, es la mejor manera de saber si les va gustando el fic, y felicitar a la autora por tener una imaginación tan increíble, así como también apoyarnos y darnos ánimos para seguir compartiendo.

Hasta luego!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Atracción Animal.**

Enlace fic original: http: tari-sue . dreamwidth. org/

Por **tari-sue**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tari-sue, sólo la traducción es mía.

Rating: NC-17

Pareja: HP/DM

Resumen: Un hechizo fallido convierte a Draco de uno de los magos más despreciados en uno de los Veelas más deseables del Ministerio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su Allure Veela vuelto loco, tratar de encontrar una cura y evitar a Harry Potter.

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, tiene relaciones chico/chico, si no te gusta el tema, NO LO LEAS!

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte.<strong>

Draco tenía una rutina mañanera. Se levantaba, tomaba café, un croissant y hojeaba el periódico. Después tomaba una larga y caliente ducha antes de seleccionar su traje para el día. Cuando llegó al trabajo, precisamente a las ocho y media, le gustaba encerrarse en su oficina con una segunda taza de café, su correspondencia y terminar de despertarse. Draco se molestaba mucho si su rutina mañanera era perturbada y no le gustaba que nadie le hablara hasta que hubiera terminado su segunda taza de café.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al trabajo el lunes por la mañana, descubrió que su taza favorita estaba extraviada y tenía que tomar su café en un tazón genérico del ministerio con una astillada genérica del ministerio en este. Cuando fue hacia su oficina, Potter se encontraba ahí, sentado en su perfecto trasero con las piernas descansando en el escritorio nuevo, con la taza de Draco en sus estúpidas manos.

—Eso —declaró Draco, señalando ofendido hacia el artículo—, es mío.

—Oh, em, ¿la quieres de vuelta? —Potter se movió torpemente, bajando los pies al suelo y ajustándose las gafas.

—¿Por qué la querría de regreso? Tu boca la ha tocado. Tendría que desinfectarla a fondo antes de poder usarla de nuevo. ¿No tienen tazones en el departamento de Aurores? —Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y depositaba su despostillado tazón en un posavasos de los Falmouth Falcons.

—El departamento de aurores está compuesto por tazones.* —Bromeó Potter con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿no quieres está de regreso? —Tomó otro sorbo de la taza de Draco.

—No. Podría contagiarme de algo. —Draco no pudo evitar notar que Potter era bastante atractivo cuando sonreía.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Draco se sentó, notando que el Allure Veela no parecía tener ningún efecto en Potter por el momento. Si bien Potter había hecho dos intentos bastante pobres de coquetear con él ayer, incluso yendo tan lejos como para pedirle salir, lo cual no haría en circunstancias normales. Draco sólo podía deducir que de alguna manera había logrado mantener al Allure bajo control. _Tómate esa, Granger,_ pensó. De cualquier manera ¿quién necesita una Sanadora Mental? Él no.

En ese momento, la lechuza del correo matinal voló a través de la puerta, depositando gentilmente parte del correo frente a él antes de aterrizar en su hombro y rozar su oído.

—Desde cuando las lechuzas del correo son tan amigables? —preguntó Potter—. De hecho, ¿desde cuándo las lechuzas son permitidas aquí abajo? Pensé que todo el correo iba a la oficina postal de la entrada.

—Sí, bien, algunas de ellas lo olvidan y vienen a entregarla al destinatario —mintió Draco, curioseando el correo para ver si alguno de estos era para él. En verdad, algunas de las lechuzas seguían llegando hasta él con el correo de todo el mundo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlas— Aquí, esto es para ti. —Sostuvo una carta para Potter. Sin levantar la vista, el imbécil perezoso la convocó en vez de levantarse e ir por ella. Le regresó el resto de las cartas a la lechuza y la dirigió a la sala de correos.

* * *

><p>—Hola, Draco. Sólo quería que supieras que me estoy postulando para ministro en las próximas elecciones, ¿puedo confiar en tu apoyo? —Percy acorraló a Draco por el enfriador de agua en el pasillo.<p>

—Lo siento, Weasley, voy a votar por Shacklebolt. —Draco trató de pasarlo sin tener que tocarlo.

—¿Te he dicho lo atractivo que luces hoy? Creo que haríamos una pareja maravillosa. —Percy comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Hmm, es una pena que eso nunca pasara, Weasley.

—Draco, —Percy le agarró el brazo—. Draco, ríndete, sé que puedes sentir la química entr… ¡oh! —Con un hábil movimiento de la muñeca, Draco volcó su vaso de agua helada en la parte delantera de la túnica de Percy.

—Oops —dijo rotundamente, levantando una ceja. Luego, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y regresó al enfriador de agua para obtener una bebida fresca. Percy corrió por el corredor luciendo confuso y húmedo.

Cuando Draco regresó a su oficina, se encontró con Potter que iba saliendo.

—Oh, Draco, hola, —dijo Potter, sonriendo alegremente—. Me estaba preguntando ¿te gustaría ir por un trago esta noche? Por el primer día como compañeros y todo eso. —Harry jugaba con sus lentes.

—Por el amor de Dios, Potter. —Le gruñó Draco—. Aprende a aceptar un no por respuesta, no quiero salir contigo, no ahora ni nunca. ¡Ahora a la mierda y déjame en paz! —Pasó junto a Potter para llegar a su oficina y azotó la puerta frente a la cara sorprendida del Auror.

* * *

><p>El Draco del sueño se sentó junto al hombre de cabello oscuro, que puso su mano sobre la de Draco, y enlazo sus dedos. Entonces, llevo la mano de Draco hasta su regazo, y se sentó ahí, mirando las imágenes en la caja.<p>

* * *

><p>El martes tuvo un mal comienzo. Draco despertó de su sueño usual, la habitación, el sofá, el hombre de cabello oscuro sosteniendo su mano, que le hizo sentirse de mal humor por alguna razón que no podía explicar y que lo calentó como de costumbre.<p>

Llegó al trabajo un poco antes de lo usual sólo para encontrar que su taza estaba desaparecida otra vez. Siseando muchas cosas poco halagadoras sobre Potter, preparo café fresco y lo vertió en uno de los altamente ofensivos tazones de la oficina.

—Potter… —Comenzó cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina. Se detuvo a media oración, ahí estaba su taza de café, puesta en su escritorio, llena de caliente y vaporoso café.

—Ofrenda de paz —dijo Potter, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estaba haciéndome uno para mí entonces te hice uno. —Señaló una taza roja de café en su escritorio adornado con las palabras "Aurores hacerlo…" pero Draco no podía saber lo que hacían los Aurores porque las palabras corrían hacia el otro lado de la taza. No que él quisiera saberlo.

—¿Tú me hiciste café? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Umm, hace cerca de una hora, tal vez. Pensé que podíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra, por así decirlo, sólo mientras estoy invadiendo tu oficina. No te preocupes, le puse un encantamiento para mantenerlo caliente y limpie a fondo la taza para que estés seguro que no atraparas ningún bicho media sangre de mi —dijo Potter, riendo. Harry se veía bien cuando reía.

—¿Limpiándola a fondo, dices? Espero que no le hayas quitado el esmalte —espetó Draco, cruzando hasta su escritorio levantando la taza. Tomó su varita y desapareció el contenido antes de darle una inspección más cercana.

—¡Hey! —dijo Potter indignado—. No trate de envenenarte estúpido, sólo era una taza de café.

—Potter, seguramente tú sabes que poner el café bajo un hechizo de calentamiento incrementa sus propiedades cancerígenas; ¿estás tratando de matarme? De cualquier forma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? —Fulminó con la mirada a Potter y vertió el café fresco de la otra taza en la suya.

Antes que Potter comenzara a discutir con él, una lechuza entró y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Draco. Cinco minutos después de eso, se produjo un golpe en la puerta para anunciar otra visita de Percy Weasley. De todas las personas que repentinamente se habían enamorado locamente de Draco, Percy era el más persistente, aunque, cuando abrió una tarjeta cantada del Ministro Francés de Deportes, había pocos candidatos para esa categoría. Draco se sonrojó y arrugó la tarjeta, tratando de ignorar las risitas de Potter y la expresión de celos furiosos de Percy.

—¡Buenos días, hermoso! —exclamó Weasley, desparramándose sobre las cartas en el escritorio de Draco.

—Vete, Weasley, estoy ocupado —dijo Draco, concentrándose fuertemente en separar su correo de la pila que la muy-amistosa-lechuza había traído en lugar de mirar a Percy.

—Draco, debo decirte que hoy luces simplemente encantador. ¿Te gusta mi túnica nueva? Tengo a Madame Malkin haciéndome unas con estilo formal, como te queda tan bien —dijo Percy, sentándose en el borde del escritorio de Draco e inclinándose hacia él.

—No estaba consciente de usar túnicas de "estilo formal" —contestó Draco, sin mirarlo. Suspiró cuando se encontró con otro memo de su jefe de departamento, recordándole de nuevo su cita a las dos en punto con la Sanadora Boot para discutir sobre su desafortunado caso de Veelaísmo. Supuso que con Percy y su habitual coqueteo, y Potter haciéndole café, tal vez no tenía el Allure bajo control como pensaba.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno tal vez es sólo la manera en que las usas, todo se ve totalmente divino en ti.

—Weasley, realmente ¿podrías ser más adulador? Todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de vomitar el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres?

—A ti. —Percy realmente se inclinó y pasó un dedo por el brazo de Draco.

—¡Woah! —Draco le arrebató el brazo apartándoselo—. No toques lo que no puedes pagar, Weasley. ¿De qué te estás riendo, Potter? —Echó un vistazo al otro lado de la habitación irritado, mientras Potter hizo un ruido de resoplido indignado.

—Lo siento, sonaste exactamente como mi primo, él siempre decía eso cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria —dijo Potter sonriendo.

—¿Tu primo? ¿El muggle? ¿Estás comparándome con un Muggle? —Draco se sintió bastante herido al ser comparado con uno de los horribles parientes muggles de Potter.

—Yo nunca te compararía con un Muggle, Draco. Con un Ángel, sí; pero con un Muggle, nunca —declaró Percy, lanzando una mirada de desdén a Potter. Extendió la mano como si fuera a tocar la mejilla de Draco, quien se echó hacia atrás rápidamente haciendo que la lechuza en su hombro, que casi había olvidado por completo, se inclinara hacia abajo y mordiera el dedo de Percy.

—Yo no dejaría que tu padre te escuchara hablando de los Muggles de esa manera, Percy —dijo Potter, dándole a Weasley una mirada extraña mientras la cabeza pelirroja metía su lesionado dedo en la boca.

—Weasley —dijo Draco, repentinamente una idea genial lo sorprendió— ¿Has visto esta positivamente repugnante taza de café que Potter me hizo? —Draco empujó la taza por el escritorio hacia Percy.

—¡Hey! —Interrumpió la indignada voz de Potter. Draco lo ignoró.

—Quiero decir, no es sólo el hechizo de calentamiento que el bufón puso en el café, —continuó Draco, mientras Percy no se ahorraba una sonrisa victoriosa sobre Potter—. También es el hecho que uso las virutas que el ministerio suministra disfrazado de café. —La mirada de suficiencia, abandonó la cara de Percy y fue remplazada por una expresión de ligera culpabilidad.

—Supongo que, siempre podría traerte algo de café de la maquina privada de la oficina del Ministro. Entre tú y yo, él consigue una marca bastante mejor de café —dijo Percy en voz cómplice, aparentemente olvidando la presencia del chico de oro del departamento de Aurores.

—Tú sabes, el mejor café que he probado fue en Florian's, por la plaza de San Marcos en Venecia. Por supuesto, no esperaría poder tomar un café como ese aquí. Sin embargo, en Giovanni's por el Soho hace un muy buen café, ¿no lo crees? —Draco agració a Percy con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Giovanni's? Oh, eh, sí, excelente. Umm, ¿puedo traerte un café recién hecho, Draco? —preguntó Percy ansiosamente, alcanzando la taza de Draco.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —dijo Draco, inocentemente—. Eso sería maravilloso. Sin embargo, no en esta taza. Ha sido contaminada por Potter.

—Muy bien, volveré. —Percy salió corriendo de la oficina.

Draco miró a Percy irse, sonriendo con satisfacción y felicitándose a sí mismo por un trabajo bien hecho. Miró hacia atrás para encontrar a Potter mirándolo fijamente.

—Oh aligérate, Potter. Me deshice de Weasley, ¿no es así? —Le pasó el resto del correo de vuelta a la lechuza y se levantó para llevarla hacia afuera de la puerta—. Aquí está tu correo, lo siento está un poco doblado, Weasley se sentó en él.

—Ese ni siquiera era el café que yo hice —dijo Potter, sonando agraviado.

—Lo sé, pero quería que Weasley se fuera. —Suspiró Draco.

—Sin embargo, fue un poco malvado mandarlo fuera por café. —Típico juicio de Potter.

—Especialmente de una tienda de café que no existe. —Sonrió Draco—. A menos que realmente vaya a Venecia.

—¿Por qué lo enviaste a una tienda de café que no existe?

—Ya te dije, para que se largara y déjame en paz. —Reunió el resto de la correspondencia y apuró a la lechuza por la puerta.

—Supongo que Percy puede ser bastante molesto —dijo Potter, sorprendiendo tanto a Draco que tomó un sorbo de café sin pensar—. Sin embargo, no sabía que Percy era gay.

—Es eso o está haciendo una maldita muy buena actuación —murmuró Draco, tomando otro sorbo de café sin pensar—. Iugh, esto está frío. —Se levantó y fue a hacer café fresco. Por alguna razón, también hizo uno para Potter.

* * *

><p>—¿Has tenido algún éxito controlando el Allure después de vernos la última vez? Asumo que lo has tenido, ya que faltaste a nuestra última cita. —Granger lo miró bajo su ridículo pelo ensortijado.<p>

—Estaba enfermo —mintió—. Creo que puedo controlar el Allure un poco, pero no sé como lo estoy haciendo. La otra mañana estuve por décadas sin una sola persona tratando de probar suerte conmigo, ni siquiera una cierta persona con la que trabajo que es normalmente afectada, pero por la tarde cada Tom, Dick y… em, Harry estaban invitándome a salir. —Se encogió de hombros, esperanzado que no estuviera ruborizándose.

—Bien, entonces, comencemos por ahí, ¿te parece? —Comenzó a tomar notas en su libreta—. Supongo que no tienes pareja de ningún tipo. —Típico de Granger, contundente y al punto como siempre. No sólo por hablar cierto, ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar en lo correcto?

—No —murmuró Draco, apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento, es sólo que se supone que el Allure sería más fácil de controlar para un Veela emparejado, si tuvieras a alguien probablemente no tendríamos estos problemas.

—Oh no empieces con eso tú también —gruñó.

—¿Empezar con qué?

—Con toda la cosa esa de "emparejarme". Mi padre estaba divagando sobre eso. No va a pasar, no me voy a endilgar con alguien sólo a causa de estas estúpidas hormonas Veela. —Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina—. Una vez que encuentre la cura ya no será un problema, y me rehusó a creer que el no encontrar mi "alma gemela" repentinamente me hará caer echado y morir.

—¡MALFOY! —Hermione interrumpió su diatriba—. Por el amor de Dios, cálmate. Las investigaciones modernas sugieren que todo ese asunto de "pareja predestinada", es una completa falacia inventada por novelistas románticos; no tener a una pareja ciertamente no te matará. —Frotó con la mano su gigante barriga.

—¿Investigación moderna? ¿Conducida por…? —Draco se burló de ella.

—Está bien, por mí. —Sus mejillas se colorearon y Draco se sintió culpable—. Quiero decir, honestamente, es la idea más ridícula. ¿Qué tipo de raza sobreviviría? y ¿dónde?, de acuerdo con el mito popular, no hay machos y todas ellas tienen parejas predestinadas, que podría ser cualquiera en el mundo entero, y si ellas no lo encuentran: ¿mueren?

—¿Entonces las Veelas no tienen pareja? Porque eso no es lo que mi padre dijo. —Se sentó otra vez y frunció el ceño.

—Sin ofender, Malfoy, pero por lo último que escuché de tu padre es que debería estar en la sala de Janus Thickey, a menos que todo hubiera sido una gran actuación para el Wizengamot, ¿no? —Ella le dio una mirada calculadora.

—No, te lo seguro, mi padre es todo un caso perdido, después de todo, ha estado soltando tonterías sobre Veelas. —Sólo porque había estado albergando sospechas acerca de su padre eso no quería decir que _ella_ podría ir por ahí diciéndolas.

—Las Veelas no tienen parejas predestinadas, pero hay especies designadas para emparejarse. Por qué no sólo tratas de salir en una cita, hay montones de personas que deben estar muriendo por la oportunidad.

—Si claro, háblame de eso —replicó Draco, pensando de nuevo en Potter, quien para ahora ya lo había invitado a salir dos veces.

—Entonces, toma uno de ellos y ponte en eso. —La castaña frunció el ceño como si estuviera siendo deliberadamente obtusa.

—Mira, Granger, Boot o lo que sea, ellos no lo dicen en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Es el Allure hablando, en cuanto esté mejor volverán a mirarme con repulsión y reclamar que los engañe. No gracias.

—El Allure sólo funciona con sentimientos que ya estaban ahí. En cierta medida se sentían atraídos hacia ti sin importar de qué especie fueras.

—Claro, entonces ¿estarías perfectamente de acuerdo conmigo ligando con alguien que estuviera bajo la influencia del Allure Veela y no en su sano juicio? Porque no sé si yo estaría bien con eso.

—Esa es la forma correcta en que un Veela encuentra a su pareja.

—No éste Veela. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Hermione suspiró y jaló sus notas hacia sí: —Dime, qué es lo que dijo Lucius sobre los Veela.

—Aparentemente mi tátara-tátara-tátara-abuela era una Veela, así es como el hechizo funcionó. Cuando mi padre era pequeño, ella le dijo que una Veela sueña con su pareja y mueve cielo y tierra por esta, o alguna tontería como esa, no pude lograr que lo repitiera.

—¿Y has soñado con alguien? —preguntó ansiosamente, sentándose en el borde de su silla.

—No, no seas ridícula —mintió rápidamente—. Tú misma dijiste que era un mito.

—¿Y desde cuándo escuchas lo que te digo?

—Desde que no quiero una pareja. —Se cruzó de brazos con petulancia.

—No dije que no tendrías una pareja, yo dije que no hay tal cosa como pareja predestinada. Tu pareja será más una elección propia que eso. —Garabateó algunas notas más acerca de él, Draco realmente odiaba cuando hacia eso.

—Entonces escojo el no tener una pareja.

—Sería bueno para ti, te ayudaría a controlar el Allure. Al igual que un Veela, todos tus instintos naturales te están diciendo que te emparejes. —Hermione no separó la mirada de sus notas mientras hablaba, Draco se sentía cada vez más y más como un caso de estudio.

—¿Emparejarme con quien? ¿Alguno de los bobos sin cerebro tan cautivados que no saben lo que están haciendo? Si debo terminar con alguien, no será por culpa de ser un Veela fenómeno que suelta suficientes feromonas para atraer a un caballo.

—¿Un caballo? —Dio una carcajada y finalmente lo observó.

—Cállate. No quiero hablar sobre eso. —Podía sentir el sonrojo cubriéndolo. ¿Por qué había ido y le había dicho eso a Granger?

—Está bien, de acuerdo. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no quieres atraer a una pareja? Esa es la razón por la que existe el Allure.

—Te conozco, no tienes una opinión muy alta de mí, o incluso de los Slytherins en general, pero sí sé dibujar la línea que separa a una violación. —Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana falsa.

—No sería violación, Draco. Esta es la forma adecuada de un apareamiento Veela.

—No soy un Veela. No, —Levantó las manos, deteniendo la contradicción que podía ver formándose en los labios de ella—, no me digas ninguna de esas tonterías sobre el ADN, no hay ningún Veela aquí. —Se golpeó la cabeza—. Yo nací como un mago, fui criado como un mago, educado como mago, todos mis valores y ética son mágicos, y simplemente no puedo apagar eso porque un hijo de puta me convirtió en un Veela.

—Mi madre llamaría eso como algo que te escupió en la cara. No es violación, no si tu compañero lo está deseando y la mayoría de la gente está más que deseosa de ser la pareja de un Veela. —Ahora lo estaba mirando, sin duda esperando para escribir su respuesta.

—Sin embargo, no lo están deseando, ese es todo el punto. No es mejor que la Amortentia, la víctima no sabe lo que está haciendo o qué es lo que le está pasando. —Empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—No es así, un lazo con un Veela se supone que es una experiencia maravillosa.

—Claro, ¿y si fuera y enamorara a uno de tus amigos, entonces qué harías? ¿Si anduviera con Ginny Weasley simplemente dirías, "oh bien, todo es legal y aceptable"? No, creo que no. —Le dio la espalda y fingió mirar por la ventana encantada.

—No estoy diciendo que debes meterte con la gente de tu alrededor. Si sigues tus instintos Veela podrás encontrar una pareja que valga la pena para ti, pero eso no sucederá mientras te la pases cerrándote a todo el mundo. Además, Ginny es una chica y creo que estoy en lo correcto si te digo que no estás buscando a una mujer, y ella está comprometida con alguien más.

—Sin embargo, eso no impidió que ambos vinieran hacia mí en el comedor el otro día, ¿o sí?

—Ambos, ¿quiénes?

—Ginny Weasley y Potter. —Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—¿Harry se acercó a ti? —Parecía un demasiado interesada.

—Frecuentemente, resulta que los chispeantes poderes Veela incluso pueden convertir a un héroe en maricón.

—No seas ridículo, ya te lo dije; el Allure Veela juega con la atracción ya existente, si no hubiera alguna posibilidad de que esa persona se sintiera atraída hacia ti, entonces ni todo el Allure del mundo haría una diferencia. Además, Harry no necesita de ningunos "chispeantes poderes Veela" para volverse gay. —Hermione hizo pequeñas notas mentales.

—¿Estás tratando de hacer que salga con tú mejor amigo? —Trató de preguntar casualmente.

—¿Qué si estoy diciendo que Harry es gay? Por supuesto que lo es, Skeeter ha escrito mucho sobre de eso, todo lo que necesitan es un día lento de noticias y entonces sacan a relucir alguna historia sobre la vida amorosa de Harry.

—No leo el profeta, por alguna razón no me gustan mucho. —Se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier forma, deja de cambiar de tema. Antes que regreses la próxima semana, quiero que trates de salir en una cita. Tu Allure está completamente fuera de control, necesitas hacer algo con eso. —Hizo otra anotación en su libreta.

—No voy a acostarme con personas sólo porque tú lo dices.

—No dije que te acostaras con alguien, sólo ten una cita. —Hermione le sonrió; era un poco perturbador.

* * *

><p>La obsesión de Draco con Harry Potter había sido una cosa en curso desde la escuela. En sus fantasías tempranas, Potter tenía una polla pequeña, y Draco se reía y burlaba de él. Luego, conforme fue creciendo, se dio cuenta que pensar en la polla de su enemigo no era muy normal, lo cual sólo le hizo pensar más en eso. Eventualmente, la polla imaginaria de Potter podría haber hecho avergonzarse a un semental premiado y el Draco adolescente prácticamente podía venirse en los pantalones sólo de pensarlo. Por supuesto, entre más maduraba, empezó a volverse más práctico; comenzó a imaginarse todas las cosas que podría hacer con la monstruosa polla de Potter y pronto se dio cuenta que en la mayoría de ellas saldría bastante lastimado. Gradualmente, el tamaño de la polla imaginaria se redujo a un tamaño más manejable, sólo que para ese momento el Potter imaginario sabía exactamente qué hacer con ella.<p>

Desafortunadamente, fue alrededor de esa época que Potter comenzó a salir con Ginny Weasley. Y luego Draco trató de matar a Dumbledore.

Lo había abandonado como una mala idea. Podía admitir que Potter no era mal parecido, podía admirarlo desde la distancia, pero eso era todo, cualquier otra cosa sólo conduciría a un corazón roto por parte de Draco y sin duda a ser una gran fuente de diversión para Potter y sus compinches.

Granger, como siempre, se las había arreglado para irritarlo. Había insistido una y otra vez en que debía encontrar una pareja y establecerse, el cómo no debía hacer una diferencia, ni el hecho de que cualquiera que escogiera en realidad no tendría una opción debido al Allure, y la forma en que él estaba exagerando. Granger, decidió Draco, necesitaba una lección. Ver lo mucho que pensaría que "no importaba", cuando el gran malvado de Draco Malfoy decidiera tomar ventaja de alguien que le importara. Todo estaría bien para Draco, finalmente lograría besar a Potter, tal vez más. Eso le enseñaría a Hermione.

Sin embargo, ¿realmente podría hacerle eso a Potter? El otro hombre estaba de pie frente a la entrada trasera del ministerio con su estúpido compañero pelirrojo. Tenía una bufanda de color azul profundo y un largo abrigo negro, simplemente se veía tan bien. De hecho, lo suficientemente bueno como para comérselo. Draco estaba seguro que el sexo con Potter sería fabuloso, toda esa arrogancia lo haría un maravilloso amante del tipo que se hacía cargo, pero el lado de hacer-el-bien también significaría que tendría que ocuparse de las necesidades de su compañero. No que Draco hubiera pasado tiempo imaginándose a Potter como amante. No mucho de todos modos.

Además no podía acercarse ahora, no con la Comadreja parada junto a él, ¿qué tal si la Comadreja se le lanzaba? ¡Ya era bastante malo que ambos, el hermano y la hermana lo hayan intentado! No, era mejor esperar hasta que ambos estuvieran en su oficina, entonces podría intentar conseguir que Potter le preguntara de nuevo.

Decidido su curso de acción, Draco se dirigió a volver sobre sus pasos sólo para toparse con dos manejadores de perros del ministerio, sosteniendo las correas de cuatro crups. Draco gimió, ya había caído una vez en desgracia por estas pequeñas bestias desde el incidente Veela y ahora hacía lo mejor que podía para evitarlas. Los crups ya estaban tirando de sus correas y ladrando hacia él, su primer instinto fue correr lejos, pero la última vez lo habían seguido y tratado de follar con su pierna.

Draco retrocedió apoyándose en la pared del ministerio, deseando poder pasar a través de ella justo como lo hacia el Barón Sanguinario. Los crups estaban prácticamente arrastrando a sus manejadores hacia él y los mismos manejadores empezaban a observarlo con una mirada vidriosa. La gente se había detenido y se había quedado mirándolo, no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a moverse sigilosamente hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de deslizarse hacia adentro sin los crups o cualquier otro siguiéndolo, pero estaba demasiado lejos. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser follado por un crup en frente de Potter y Weasley, nunca podría vivir con eso. Conociendo su suerte, probablemente terminaría emparejado con un crup y entonces, tendría que suicidarse. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en los ejercicios de Granger para apagar el Allure.

—Malfoy, ¿podría hablar contigo adentro? —La voz de Potter pasó a través de la multitud que estaba formándose alrededor de Draco. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, el Auror se había puesto frente a él y lo agarraba por el brazo, el abrigo negro girando alrededor de ellos y lo escoltó hacia la entrada.

Una vez que estuvieron a salvo dentro, Potter lo soltó.

—Vaya, Malfoy, ¿tienes este efecto en todos los animales? —preguntó Potter, inspeccionando la orla de su abrigo que los crups habían mordido.

—Estaban atacándome —replicó rápidamente Draco, queriendo evitar que Potter pensara que había algo raro pasando.

—Si tú lo dices. —Potter lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de resolver un rompecabezas—. Escucha, tengo que regresar, se supone que estaríamos usando a esos crups para tratar de rastrear a un sospechoso. Te veo después, ¿está bien?

—Umm, está bien. —Potter desapareció y de repente Draco se dio cuenta que había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo a salir.

* * *

><p>* Mug, taza, al referirse a personas puede traducirse como idiotas.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Atracción Animal.**

Por **tari-sue**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tari-sue, sólo la traducción es mía.

Rating: NC-17

Pareja: HP/DM

Resumen: Un hechizo fallido convierte a Draco de uno de los magos más despreciados en uno de los Veelas más deseables del Ministerio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su Allure Veela vuelto loco, tratar de encontrar una cura y evitar a Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte.<strong>

Lograr que Harry Potter lo invitara a salir resultó ser más difícil de lo que Draco había anticipado.

No había tenido mucha suerte con apagar su Allure, las únicas veces que parecía funcionar era cuando intentaba coquetear con Potter, que era precisamente el momento en que lo necesitaba.

Tenía un poco más suerte en prenderlo.

Había estado en el comedor observando a Potter, quien se inclinaba sobre su almuerzo. No había mucha gente en el lugar ya que era media tarde, Potter acababa de regresar de una redada y fue por un almuerzo tardío, fue entonces que Draco decidió seguirlo.

Quería que Potter lo mirara, ningún efecto, así que incremento su Allure para lograr que Potter lo notara. Desafortunadamente, lo más importante que Potter notó fue la urraca que repentinamente cayó en picada kamikaze directamente a la ventana cerrada y entonces Draco lo empeoró riéndose. No pudo evitarlo, había sido gracioso y el ave había dejado una huella perfecta donde sus plumas habían impactado el vidrio, parecía como si un pequeño ángel hubiera estado ahí. O una Veela. Ese pensamiento lo sereno un poco, pero era demasiado tarde, Potter ya le había lanzado una mirada de asco y corrió afuera para asegurarse que el pájaro idiota se encontrara bien.

Si la estúpida criatura no hubiera roto su concentración, entonces Potter hubiera sido suyo. Demasiado tarde notó la pequeña multitud de trabajadores del comedor que estaban a su alrededor, tratando de acariciar su cabello.

¡No tenía sentido! Sabía que Potter era susceptible a su Allure, ¿por qué otra razón Potter ya lo habría invitado a salir dos veces? ¿Entonces por qué ahora ya no funcionaba con él? ¿O sólo funcionaba para atraer a las personas cuando no les quieres? ¡Aun funcionaba en el maldito Percy!

Draco detuvo sus lamentaciones cuando Potter y Weasley entraron en la oficina. Habían salido en una misión; el cabello de Potter estaba revuelto por el viento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la camisa desgarrada. Draco tuvo una extraña mezcla entre preocuparse por Potter y excitarse increíblemente. Potter y Weasley estaban hablando animadamente y riéndose. Potter se veía tan bien así; un poco despeinado, los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en su rostro. Draco lo observaba fascinado.

—Bien, escucha compañero, voy a asentar cabeza. Esta noche saldré con Luna. —Estaba diciendo Weasley.

—Está bien, todo lo que necesitas es una ducha… apestas. Yo haré el papeleo —contestó Potter—. Dale a Luna mi amor.

—¡Gracias, Harry, eres un gran amigo! Me voy antes de que cambies de opinión. —Weasley le sonrió a Potter y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Draco fulminó con la mirada la parte superior de la cabeza de Potter mientras se inclinaba sobre su trabajo. No debería de estar enviándole a Luna su amor, debería de estar enviándole su amor a Draco. Todo este tiempo tratando de atraer a Potter, había puesto a Draco más caliente que nunca y repentinamente Potter se las había arreglado para ignorarlo.

Draco odiaba ser ignorado.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué has pasado los últimos diez minutos mirándome fijamente? —preguntó Potter, sin levantar la vista.

—¿Uh? —dijo Draco, saliendo de su estupor—. No te estaba mirando, Potter, no te hagas ilusiones.

—¿En serio? ¿Siempre ves directamente a las personas cuando no los estas mirando? Vamos, terminemos con esto, ¿qué hice ahora para ofender tu delicada sensibilidad? —Potter seguía sin mirar a Draco.

—Sólo me estaba preguntando por qué ya no volviste a invitarme a salir —balbuceó. ¡No! No había querido decir eso, demonios.

Potter finalmente lo miró, presionando demasiado fuerte la punta de su pluma y rompiéndola al mismo tiempo.

—Pensé que no querías que te invitara a salir. —Empujó hacia arriba las gafas que se habían deslizado por su nariz.

—No me opuse tanto —murmuró Draco, de repente muy interesado en las demandas de Francia para la Copa Mundial.

—¿Fue por eso que me dijiste que me fuera a la mierda y te dejara en paz?

—Bueno, en realidad no lo intentaste mucho ¿o sí? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que no te diría que sí la próxima vez? —Podía sentir como se estaba sonrojando, sin importar que tanto deseara no hacerlo.

—¿Habrías dicho que si? —La voz de Potter sonaba intensa.

—Podría hacerlo. Oh, sólo olvida que dije algo. —En este momento Draco estaba deseando muchísimo haber podido mantener la boca cerrada. Un tenso silencio llenó la habitación y no se atrevía a mirar a Potter.

—¿Te gustaría salir a tomar una copa conmigo esta noche? —Finalmente preguntó Potter, ajustando nuevamente sus gafas.

—Tal vez. Sin embargo, Weasley no es el único que necesita una ducha. —Miró deliberadamente a Potter, quien sonreía como un lunático.

—Entonces, con la condición de no presentarme apestando, ¿qué tal a las ocho y media en el Red Lion? Ahí sirven comida. —Esos brillantes ojos verdes estaban centrados en él, como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo, ¿cómo podría negarse? Se removió en su asiento y deseó que su erección bajara.

* * *

><p>Draco siempre había pensado que ser amigo de Harry Potter sería algo bueno; ahora tenía pruebas de ello. Potter era sorprendentemente inteligente y capaz de llevar a cabo una conversación interesante, también tenía un sentido del humor un poco fuera de lo común que compaginaba con el de Draco. Tenía esa manera de mirarte cuando te estaba hablando que te hacía sentir como si fueras la persona más importante del planeta, y su sonrisa causaba toda clase de cosas divertidas en el interior de Draco.<p>

Sí, el imbécil aun seguía siendo molesto, irritante, cabeza hueca, arrogante, específicamente Potter, pero Draco incluso quería ser su amigo mucho más ahora que cuando tenía once años. Quería más que eso, quería ir a casa con Harry, besarlo y hacerle toda clase de cosas sucias, pero también quería ser su amigo, pasar el rato con él, reír con él y sólo estar con él.

Esto había sido un estúpido error, ¿por qué había escuchado a Granger? Debió de haberse mantenido en su plan original y evitar a todos hasta que encontrara la manera de arreglar este desastre. En cuanto se las arreglara para transformarse de nuevo en humano y el Allure se desvaneciera, Harry se daría cuenta que había sido engañado y lo odiaría aún más de lo acostumbrado.

—Hey, ¿te estoy aburriendo? —preguntó Potter, pasando su dedo suavemente por la parte posterior de la mano de Draco. Draco se estremeció y rápidamente retiró su mano, causando que la boca de Potter se entristeciera.

—No, por supuesto que no estás aburriéndome, sólo estaba pensando que esto es agradable. Es casi como si fuéramos amigos.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Para nosotros, ¿qué seamos amigos? —Potter sonaba un poco triste. Pestañeó un par de veces y se quitó las gafas, frotándolas con el dobladillo de la camisa.

_No,_ pensó Draco, _quiero follar contigo aquí y ahora sobre esta mesa._

—Creo que amigos estaría bien, ¿no crees? —dijo Draco, odiándose a sí mismo. Potter se veía tan extraño y perdido sin sus gafas.

—Supongo. —Potter se encogió de hombros, luego colocó las gafas de vuelta en su rostro y le dio una sonrisa genuina a Draco—. Sí, puedo trabajar con amigos, eso estaría bien.

Cuando salieron del bar y se dieron las buenas noches, Draco se encontró deseando que Potter ignorara la basura esa de "sólo amigos" y lo besara, pero como siempre un caballero, Potter no hizo tal cosa.

Cuando Draco llegó a casa y fue dormir esa noche, se encontró en su sueño de siempre, pero esta vez el hombre del sofá tenía rostro y un sorprendente par de ojos verdes.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba esperando afuera de la oficina de Hermione el martes por la tarde, antes que ella regresará de su almuerzo. El fin de semana había sido un infierno; cada vez que se iba a dormir, el hombre del cabello negro de su sueño se parecía más y más a Potter.<p>

—¡Granger! —exclamó en cuanto ella pisó el departamento. Saltó de la silla en la cual había estado encaramado.

—Malfoy —respondió, frotando con calma su gran vientre—. No es como si estuvieras muy ansioso de verme.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Irrumpió en la oficina sin esperar por ella.

—¿Por qué no pasas?— dijo sarcásticamente, cerrando la puerta y sentándose lentamente en su silla.

—Es Potter —balbuceó, antes que Hermione estuviera totalmente sentada.

—¿Qué es Potter? ¿Ahora qué hizo Harry? —suspiró.

—En mi sueño, es Potter. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, deteniéndose en cuanto se dio cuenta que ese era un hábito que había adquirido del Auror.

—¿Qué sueño? —Hermione estaba hojeando sus notas con mirada perpleja.

—Desde el hechizo, he estado teniendo un sueño, entro en una habitación y hay un hombre sentado en un espantoso sofá, me siento junto a él y nos tomamos de las manos, eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y el hombre del sofá es Harry? —Inhaló bruscamente.

—¡Sí! Antes no lo era, bueno, nunca pude ver su rostro. —Draco se sentía agitado, sabía antes de hacerlo que salir con Harry era una mala idea. Por mucho que nunca había querido esas sesiones con Granger, realmente no quería empezar de nuevo con otra persona sólo porque había atrapado a su mejor amigo.

—¿Crees que son los sueños que tu padre había mencionado? ¿Sobre ver a tu pareja en un sueño? —Su cara tenía una mirada cansada y su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de su barriga.

—¡No lo sé!

—Me dijiste que no habías tenido esos sueños. —Sonaba tensa.

—Oh, noticia de última hora, ¡mentí! —Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a examinar los libros en la estantería, así no tenía que ver la mirada reprobatoria en sus ojos—. Sin embargo, nunca antes había sido una persona específica.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a ser Harry? —Podía escucharla respirando detrás de él.

—El viernes por la noche, justo después de nuestra cita —murmuró.

—¿Saliste con Harry en una cita? —Ahí estaba ese suspiro de nuevo.

—¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! "Sal en una cita con uno de tus admiradores", eso dijiste, así que lo hice. Excepto que no fue propiamente una cita, no realmente, sólo salimos por una copa. —Sacó un libro sobre Vampirismo y examinó la cubierta. ¿Por qué no podía tener una parte de Vampiro en lugar de Veela? Eso habría sido mucho más atractivo, de esa forma hubiera andado alrededor mordiendo a la gente que lo molestaba. Podría haber mordido a Potter, morder ese encantador y fuerte cuello.

—¿… y tu psique ha decidido que evidentemente Potter se ajusta muy bien al papel de tu pareja? —Estaba diciendo Granger.

—¡Sí! —Empujó el libro de vuelta.

—¿Y qué hay de horrible en todo eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? —Finalmente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla—. Ya te lo había dicho, no quiero una pareja que sólo este conmigo por causa del Allure.

—No hace mucho, dijiste que no querías una pareja en absoluto. —La cara de Hermione estaba volviéndose bastante blanca.

—No la quiero, pero definitivamente no quiero una que no desea estar conmigo. Mira, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Umm, no, no realmente. Lo siento, pero creo que voy a detener ahora esta sesión. —Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una expresión de dolor.

—¿Por qué salí con Potter? —preguntó tentativamente.

—No, idiota, porque estoy en trabajo de parto.

Draco realmente deseaba detectar alguna falta de seriedad en su voz, pero tenía la horrible sensación de que estaba siendo mortalmente seria.

—¡Mierda! —Corrió alrededor del escritorio para ayudarla—. Entonces vamos, vayamos hacia el Atrio.

—No... No al Atrio… no puedo tomar la red Floo. Necesito llegar a la planta baja, por la puerta trasera—. Se agarró de él un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la oficina hacia los ascensores.

—¿Puedes aparecerte? —preguntó, mientras se cuestionaba cómo podría llevarla a San Mungo.

—Lo dudo —dijo con una sonrisa adolorida—. No quiero que ella se desmiembre antes de siquiera haber nacido.

—¿Camino secundario?

—Sí, ¿vienes conmigo? —Él hizo una mueca, Hermione Granger no debería estar tan interesada en tener a Draco Malfoy a su alrededor en un momento como este.

—No puedo abandonarte para que veas cómo llegar hasta allá tú sola. ¿Verdad? —Trató de mantener un tono ligero para tranquilizarla.

—Entonces, ¿esa es tú única objeción para Harry? ¿Qué crees que no es lo que él quiere? —preguntó de repente, atrapando a Draco por sorpresa.

—Realmente no es el momento de hablar sobre eso, la sesión se terminó, ¿recuerdas?

—Vamos, distráeme.

—Potter y yo nos odiamos, Granger, era un muy definitivo caso de odio a primera vista. —Finalmente llegaron al ascensor y Draco golpeó el botón para subir, esperando que el ascensor sintiera su urgencia.

—Por su parte, tal vez, pero ¿y tú? Siempre pensé que sentías algo por Harry. —jadeó, doblándose cuando una contracción la golpeó.

—Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tuve fantasías con Potter, todo mundo fantaseó con Potter. —Se sentía torpe e inseguro sobre qué hacer.

—Yo no. —Se quejó y trató de enderezarse cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

—Bien. —Enrolló su brazo alrededor de ella y la condujo hacia el ascensor, el cual estaba afortunadamente vacío—. Él está bajo el Allure, eso no cambia el hecho de odiarme —murmuró, presionando el botón del nivel uno.

—No te odia. Sigo diciéndotelo, si no te encontrara atractivo, el Allure no funcionaría.

Dejaron de hablar cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el nivel tres y Arnold Peasgood trató de entrar.

—Mejor espera el siguiente, Peasgood. A menos que sepas cómo recibir a un bebé. —Le gruñó Draco. Rápidamente Peasgood dio un paso fuera del elevador.

—¿Supongo que no has hecho nada por ayudarme a encontrar una cura? —preguntó casualmente, pensando que lo mejor era que siguiera hablando.

—Ser un Veela no es una enfermedad, Draco.

—Muy bien a contrarrestar un hechizo entonces.

—Para nada, no estás bajo una maldición. Eres un Veela, entre más pronto lo aceptes más pronto serás capaz de seguir con tu vida. —Le espetó.

Hubo un corto silencio antes que ella hablara de nuevo: —Viene antes.

—¿Quién?

—La bebé, idiota, está llegando antes. Tengo miedo, Draco. —Sabía lo mucho que le había costado a Granger admitir eso ante él.

—¿Es por eso que esperaste tanto para decirme que estabas en trabajo de parto?

Antes que tuviera tiempo de contestar las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, esta vez revelando a Weasley y al mismísimo Potter del otro lado.

—… parece que el humo se ha ido, siempre podemos pedir hablar con Kingsley para… ¡Hermione! —Potter se precipitó hacia adelante cuando vió a su mejor amiga sosteniéndose de Draco mientras otra contracción la golpeaba.

—¿Qué le has hecho, hurón? —Weasley corrió tras de él.

—No fui yo, ¡fue Boot! —exclamó Draco, indignado—. Deja de perder el tiempo y presiona el botón uno, Weasley.

—¿Qué tan seguidas son las contracciones? —Le preguntó Potter a Granger.

—Lo suficientemente cerca. ¡Joder, esto duele! —El bebé quería salir. Potter estaba del otro lado de Draco y comenzó a frotar círculos sobre la espalda de ella.

—¿Recuerdas tus ejercicios de respiración? —preguntó Potter. Draco se sentía aliviado, pues obviamente alguien sabía más de esto que él.

El ascensor llegó a la planta alta al nivel del piso y ellos se apilaron para salir.

—Necesitamos llevarla a la parte trasera y luego Aparecerla en San Mungo. —Le dijo Draco a Potter mientras atravesaban el comedor, atrayendo un montón de miradas de brujas y magos que estaban dentro.

—Sí, eso es lo que pensé —gruñó Potter en respuesta.

Rápidamente salieron al aire libre y bajaron hacia la puerta. Los guardias de seguridad tan pronto como vieron la palidez de la cara de Hermione, ni siquiera trataron de detenerlos. Una vez que pasaron las barreras anti-aparición, Potter jaló a Hermione hacia él.

—Me la llevo desde aquí, gracias Malfoy —dijo Harry, en un tono que no admitía discusión.

—¡No! ¡No me dejes! —Hermione se aferraba a Draco.

Confundido, Draco miró a Potter, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, entonces vayan, estamos justo detrás de ustedes —dijo Potter.

Desaparecieron con un fuerte estallido.

* * *

><p>Se sentía como si hubiera estado esperando en el hospital por días. Draco consideró marcharse, pero se sintió obligado a quedarse y ver esto hasta el final.<p>

Terry Boot pasó corriendo, una túnica verde lima aleteando a su alrededor mientras corría, sin dar una sola mirada a ninguno de ellos. En poco tiempo, los padres de Terry llegaron junto con los padres de Hermione.

Draco se sintió seriamente fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera conocía bien a Hermione, y ellos realmente nunca se habían llevado, ¿por qué había tenido que pedirle que se quedara? El hecho de que Potter se había sentado junto a él ayudaba; podía sentir el calor irradiando del otro hombre, especialmente cuando sus muslos se tocaban en las estrechas sillas del hospital.

—¡Es una niña! —gritó Boot, bastante tiempo después de haber desaparecido por la puerta— ¡Soy papá! —La enorme sonrisa que dividía su rostro, hizo que toda la sala de espera dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio. Draco se sentó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared mientras los otros se adelantaron para ver a Hermione y al bebé.

—¿Cómo está Hermione? —La voz de Potter cortó a través del bullicio.

—Hermione es brillante —respondió Boot, sus ojos se veían sospechosamente húmedos— ¡Es perfecta, maravillosa y un genio absoluto!

El nuevo padre y los abuelos se apiñaron en la habitación, dejando a Potter, Weasley y Draco aún sentados en la sala de espera.

—¿Deberíamos entrar también? —preguntó Weasley, dando un salto.

—Nah, no todavía, probablemente deberíamos dejar esto a la familia. Ella no quiere demasiada gente amontonándose a su alrededor —dijo Potter, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando con nostalgia la puerta cerrada.

—Probablemente tienes razón —suspiró Weasley. Se sentaron en silencio durante unos largos minutos mientras Weasley se paseaba alrededor.

—Saben —dijo Draco a nadie en particular, después de un minuto o dos—. No puedo pensar en nada más horrendo que tener que empujar completamente a un pequeño ser humano fuera de ti.

Frente a él, Weasley se estremeció visiblemente: —Sé lo quieres decir, el parto da un poco de miedo.

Parecía que repentinamente se habían dado cuenta que estaban de acuerdo en algo y callaron.

—Aunque también es algo maravilloso —dijo Potter en voz baja.

—Debería irme, avisarle a mamá y a todos que el bebé de Hermione se adelantó —dijo Weasley, eventualmente. Salió rápidamente, dejando a Harry y Draco en su silencio, que sólo llegó a ser más incómodo con su ausencia.

Draco se preguntó qué haría Potter si se inclinara y lo besara. Probablemente lo golpearía. Parecía que el Allure no estaba funcionando por el momento. Tal vez debería tratar de prenderlo y entonces podrían echar un polvo antes que Weasley regresara. Esta cosa Veela lo estaba afectando demasiado.

—Gracias Malfoy —dijo Potter, poco rato después, ajustando sus lentes.

—¿Por qué? —Draco le frunció el ceño.

—Tú sabes, por estar aquí para Hermione. Lo aprecio y estoy seguro que ella también lo hace. —Potter miró resueltamente a los rayones en la punta de sus botas.

—Realmente tienes una opinión muy baja de mi, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente piensas que la habría dejado abandonada para que tuviera a su bebé, sola en el piso de su oficina? —Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—Yo no… yo sólo, bueno, gracias. Hermione significa mucho para mí. —Podía sentir los ojos de Potter sobre él, pero no quería abrir los ojos.

—Hay algo que necesito decirte… —comenzó a decir Draco, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Weasley entró.

—Mamá tiene un ataque nervioso porque la manta que estaba tejiéndole aun no está terminada, y George envía su amor. ¿Ya podemos entrar? —Se arrojó en la silla al otro lado de Potter y estiró sus largas piernas a medio camino de la pequeña habitación.

—No, probablemente van a estar ahí toda la noche. —Potter se levantó y miró por la ventana—. Ya está oscuro, supongo que debimos haber contactado a Robards, tampoco sabe a dónde nos desaparecimos.

—Hecho —dijo alegremente Ron. Miró a Draco—. También le va a pasar el mensaje a Higgs. —Draco asintió sus gracias.

—Supongo que será mejor que me vaya, ahora que sé que Granger y el bebé están bien. — Draco se levantó de la silla e intentó acomodar su túnica.

—Está bien, le haré saber que esperaste —dijo Potter, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te veré mañana en el trabajo —respondió Draco, esperando no sonar muy necesitado.

—En realidad, estaré fuera de tu espacio mañana. Parece que el nivel dos es apto para ser habitado de nuevo, nos mudaremos de regreso al Cuartel de Aurores. —Potter se veía un poco culpable.

—Bien —dijo con firmeza. Era extraño, había arremetido con tanta fuerza contra Potter ocupando su espacio en la oficina y ahora no podía soportar el pensamiento de Harry marchándose.

La puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió de nuevo y el padre de Terry miró hacia fuera: —Oh bien, ustedes tres aun están aquí. La madre de mi nieto quiere verlos.

—Ahora, traten de no tardar mucho, muchachos —dijo la señora Granger, mientras salía de la habitación—. Está exhausta y necesita descanso.

Hermione estaba apoyada en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño bulto y se veía muy cansada, como su madre había dicho, pero extremadamente feliz. Su cabello mucho más salvaje que nunca, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban mientras les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

—Vengan y conozcan a Tiffany Boot —dijo con orgullo.

Draco se apartó un poco mientras Potter y Weasley fueron a arrullar a la bebé.

—Malfoy —dijo una voz desde la puerta. Draco miró hacia atrás y vió a Terry Boot llamándolo.

—Lo siento —dijo, saliendo de la habitación—. Pensé que se nos permitía entrar a todos.

—No, estoy seguro que ella quiere verte, sólo quiero unas palabras. Entiendo que debo agradecerte por traer a mi esposa sana y salva al hospital.

—Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho —dijo honestamente—. De hecho, probablemente cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor. Estaba aterrado, pensaba que el ascensor se vendría abajo y que tendría que recibir a bebé o algo así.

—Bueno, lo que hiciste fue mucho, gracias. Estaba tan determinada a seguir trabajando el mayor tiempo posible, no quiso escucharme. —Se rió Terry, obviamente acostumbrado a que su esposa pensara lo que era mejor para ella—. Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado haciéndole desde todo eso del incidente con el hechizo Veela?

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso? —Draco no pudo evitar la involuntaria mirada hacia la habitación de Hermione.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dijo Boot rápidamente—. Hermione no dijo ni una palabra, aunque asumí que había tomado tú caso. Yo trabajo en Daños por Hechizos. Estaba aquí la noche en que llegaste. Estabas muy fuera de ti en ese momento, así que no podías saberlo.

Se encogió de hombros: —Hermione está tratando de ayudarme con el Allure, sólo hasta que pueda revertir el hechizo.

—¿Revertir el hechizo? —preguntó incrédulamente Boot—. No puedes revertir el hechizo.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que todos ustedes los Sanadores dijeron cuando sucedió, pero si pude volverme de humano a Veela, debe haber una manera de cambiar de vuelta.

—Me atrevo a decir que tienes razón, pero es un hechizo altamente peligroso. Estarías a punto de morir, estuviste inconsciente por dos días y lo único que te salvo fue bastante bizarro, pero fue el hecho de ser un Veela.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Malfoy, todo tu ADN ha cambiado, tu cuerpo estuvo bajo un severo trauma. Las Veelas son más fuertes que un humano y sanan más rápido, debes de haber notado eso. Si pones tu cuerpo a pasar todo eso de nuevo, ya no serás un Veela y no tendrás lo genes Veela para ayudarte a pasar por eso. Sería un suicidio.

—¿Entonces, piensas que sólo debo rendirme? ¿Pasar el resto de mi vida como un tipo de fenómeno siendo molestado por todo lo que tenga pulso sólo porque un sicópata me lanzó un hechizo?

—Aparte del Allure, la fuerza extra y los poderes curativos, ¿realmente eres muy diferente de lo que eras antes? Tal vez deberías escuchar a Hermione y mantener el Allure bajo control, entonces puedes seguir con tu vida. —Boot se encogió de hombros, sus ojos vagaron detrás de Draco.

—Hermione está cansada, Terry, creo que debemos irnos —dijo Potter inmediatamente, detrás de Draco—. Bueno, volveremos mañana. —Draco hizo una mueca, preguntándose qué tanto de esa conversación había escuchado el otro hombre.

Boot asintió y se apresuró a volver con su esposa. Draco salió al pasillo con Potter y Weasley.

Potter caminó por delante. Debió de haber escuchado por lo menos una parte de lo que dijo Boot. Sin embargo, seguramente Potter no lo odiaría por esto, ¿no? Él se hizo amigo de todo tipo de gente extraña, ¿qué era un Veela comparado con un hombre lobo?

De todos modos, ¿qué tan en lo correcto podría estar Boot? ¿Debería Draco de darse por vencido en tratar de cambiar de vuelta? Granger había dicho que la mejor manera de controlar el Allure era encontrar una pareja, y su propia psique parecía pensar que esa pareja debería ser Potter. Potter que ahora no estaba hablándole porque era un Veela.

Draco se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la recepción. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando dejaron Maternidad.

—Me dirijo a la madriguera, amigo. Mamá querrá escuchar todo acerca del bebé. —Weasley hizo una mueca—. ¿Vienes?

A Draco no le gustaba la idea de irse a casa. Su madre le preguntaría porque llegaba tarde, y en cuanto se enterará del bebé, comenzaría a dejar caer insinuaciones nada sutiles acerca de los nietos.

—¿Quieres ir por una pizza e ir a mi casa? —Potter le decía esto a su lado.

—¿Qué? Pensé que ibas a ir con Weasley —dijo Draco, mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar ninguna señal de la Comadreja.

—Ron fue a casa de su mamá, me acobarde. Entonces, ¿pizza? —Potter le sonrió, empujando sus gafas con un dedo.

—Que sea comida china y vamos. —Le sonrió de vuelta. Eran amigos, ¿cierto? El simple hecho de comer algo no podría lastimarlo.

* * *

><p>Lo lamento! soy una completa cabeza hueca! olvide actualizar la semana pasada, en serio les ofrezco una enorme disculpa... pero como sé que no me la van a dejar pasar tan fácil, que tal un trato?, me dejan comentario aquí y siguen al siguiente! sip, subo dos capítulos para comprar el perdón! el siguiente es el final! y sip trae lemmon!<p> 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Atracción Animal.**

Por **tari-sue**

Traducción: Xanath

Beta: Luna Oscura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright, la trama pertenece a tari-sue, sólo la traducción es mía.

Rating: NC-17

Pareja: HP/DM

Resumen: Un hechizo fallido convierte a Draco de uno de los magos más despreciados en uno de los Veelas más deseables del Ministerio. Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es controlar su Allure Veela vuelto loco, tratar de encontrar una cura y evitar a Harry Potter.

ADVERTENCIA, ESTA HISTORIA ES SLASH Y CONTIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS, SI NO TE AGRADA ESTE TEMA, POR FAVOR BUSCA OTRA HISTORIA.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta parte.<strong>

Draco disfrutaba la sensación de tener tan cerca al que fue por largo tiempo su fantasía, cuando Potter los aparecía a ambos en su piso, pero podía sentir el Allure alcanzar al otro hombre mientras lo hacía…

—Desearía que no sintieras la necesidad de hacer eso —dijo Potter con el ceño fruncido, dando un paso alejándose de Draco una vez que llegaron.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Draco confundido.

—Esa cosa del Allure, realmente no es necesario sabes. —Draco sintió como si alguien hubiera arrancado la alfombra bajo sus pies.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía —dijo Potter de manera casual—. Ron y yo fuimos asignados al caso cuando sucedió, pero entonces Whitby se entregó y no tuvimos que perseguirlo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Me imagine que no querías hablar acerca de eso. —Potter se encogió de hombros—. Pero no entiendo porque sigues enviándomelo. Sigues tratando de usar tu Allure conmigo y haciéndome pensar que tengo una oportunidad, entonces te rehúsas a salir conmigo y luego dices que deberíamos ser sólo amigos. Como sea, no puedes usar el Allure Veela conmigo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Existe alguna ley en contra de usar el Allure Veela en San Potter? ¿Vas a arrestarme? —Draco se burló de él.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto, —Potter frunció el ceño—. Sólo quiero decir que no funciona, puedo bloquearlo, lo mismo que el _Imperius_. Sin embargo, puedo sentir cuando estas usándolo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no funciona? Claramente ha estado afectándote o no habrías seguido invitándome a salir.

—Seguía pidiéndote que saliéramos porque me gustas, y lo has hecho durante mucho tiempo. —Empujó sus gafas por su nariz y miró fijamente a Draco.

—¿Entonces realmente querías salir conmigo?, ¿no fue sólo por el Allure? Porque no puedo controlarlo sabes, Hermione ha estado tratando de enseñarme cómo hacerlo pero no he llegado muy lejos. Al menos la mitad del ministerio sigue tratando de molestarme.

—¿Entonces no estabas usándolo deliberadamente en mi? —Potter parecía un poco desinflado.

—No, no intencionalmente. —La mente de Draco estaba corriendo. Le gustaba a Potter. Sin la interferencia del Allure. Mierda.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a comer esto antes que se enfríe? —dijo Potter, levitando la comida para llevar que habían recogido y pasando por la puerta a su derecha—. ¿Quieres un poco de vino? —Le dijo por sobre su hombro.

—Umm, está bien. —Draco lo siguió, un poco confundido por el abrupto cambio. Se detuvo en cuanto entró en la habitación. Era una habitación decorada sencillamente, la cocina parecía estar a través de una puerta a la derecha donde Potter desapareció. En la blanca pared opuesta, había unas cuantas fotografías salpicadas alrededor de una cosa que parecía una caja alargada. Frente a él había un horrible y parchado sofá verde.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Su dedo tembló mientras apuntaba al sofá. No que Potter pudiera verlo apuntándole.

—¿Hmm? Oh ¿el sofá? —Potter sacó la cabeza por la puerta y se encogió de hombros, antes de desaparecer de nuevo y gritar el resto de su respuesta a través de la pared—. Horrible, ¿no? Fue un regalo de Molly cuando Ron y yo nos mudamos aquí.

—¿Vives con Weasley? —Draco le llamo de vuelta.

—Ya no, se mudo hace como un año, ahora vive con su novia. Tengo la custodia del sofá. ¿Rojo o Blanco?

—Rojo, por favor. ¿Es de una tienda? —Draco arrugó la nariz a distancia ante el ofensivo sofá, sintiéndose bastante confundido por su existencia.

—Por supuesto que sí, no tengo mi propio viñedo. —Un montón de cubiertos, platos y vasos salió flotando de la cocina hacia la mesa de café frente al sofá, seguida por Potter cargando una botella abierta de vino en una mano y su varita en la otra.

—Me refería al sofá. —Draco rodó los ojos—. ¿Es de una tienda o único en su clase?

—Definitivamente único en su clase, solía estar en la sala de los Weasley por años. ¿Por qué?, ¿te gusta?

Potter se acercó al sofá y puso la botella de vino en la mesa de café junto a todo lo demás. Se dejó caer y sirvió dos grandes copas de vino.

—Vamos, ¡a comer! —dijo, haciendo un gesto a Draco.

Aturdido, Draco caminó cruzando la habitación y se sentó junto a Harry, justo como había estado haciéndolo en sus sueños por los pasados dos meses. Harry, sin embargo, estaba ocupado poniendo comida en su plato y apenas levantó la vista. Ciertamente tampoco tomó la mano de Draco entre la suya.

—¿No te molesta que sea un Veela? —Le preguntó tentativamente. El otro hombre no estaba mostrando ningún signo de estar molesto con Draco. Pero sentía la necesidad de comprobarlo.

—Lo que me molestó fue lo que Terry dijo, acerca de cómo el tratar de cambiarte de vuelta te mataría. —Potter agarró un tenedor y comenzó a comer.

—Oh, escuchaste eso, ¿verdad? —Draco trató de sonar casual y lo cubrió empezando a poner comida en su plato.

—Sí, lo siento, hábito de Auror, escuchar las conversaciones de otras personas —dijo Potter, mientras tragaba su bocado—. Sin embargo, no hagas nada estúpido, ¿quieres?

—¿Cómo qué? —Añadió algunos _chow mein_ y rollitos primavera a su plato y luego tomó los palillos, mirando intencionalmente el tenedor de Potter con una ceja levantada.

—Como tratar de volver a ser humano. Quiero decir, no te ves tan diferente ni nada, si no fuera por el Allure nadie nunca lo sabría, entonces ¿cuál es el gran problema?

—Bueno, no quiero que todo el mundo este sobre mi todo el tiempo por una cosa. Hermione cree que mi Allure está fuera de control porque si hubiera nacido siendo un Veela habría aprendido a controlarlo conforme fuera creciendo, y probablemente para ahora ya estaría emparejado. Piensa que debo encontrar a alguien. —Oh y no admitir que Potter hace que sus mejillas se incendien. Draco se concentró en comer, así no tendría que mirarlo.

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Sólo porque Hermione es completamente amada piensa que el resto de nosotros podemos encontrar a alguien sólo tronando los dedos. —Potter gesticuló con su tenedor, haciendo que pedacitos de arroz volaran encima de la mesa.

—El problema de eso es que podría. Para eso es el Allure, para ayudarnos a encontrar una pareja. En este momento estoy cerca de los treinta y sin pareja, así que mi Allure se ha puesto en sobre marcha. Incluso el kneazle mascota de mi madre quiere emparejarse conmigo, ¡deja de reírte, no es gracioso! —Draco no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa para sí mismo, Potter era una mala influencia.

—Sí que lo es. Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? —Potter dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño— ¿Usar tu Allure para tomar un compañero?

—No si puedo evitarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes, acerca de aprender a ignorar el Allure a tu alrededor a la vez que aprendiste a controlar el _Imperius_? —Empujó la comida por su plato—. Eso es lo que es. Todas esas personas que repentinamente están locamente enamoradas de mí, no es real. Están bajo un encantamiento, no tienen libre albedrío, al igual que con el _Imperius_. Pasamos todas nuestras vidas aprendiendo que el _Imperius_ está mal, usar hechizos y pociones de amor está mal, y entonces de repente, "oh, ahora eres un Veela, está bien que hagas eso"; no puedo hacerlo. —Finalmente Draco levantó la vista y encontró los resueltos ojos verdes de Potter fijos en él.

—¿Qué pasa si encuentras a alguien que es inmune al Allure? —Potter puso su plato medio vacío en la mesa y se volvió hacia Draco.

—Seguiría siendo una gran incógnita. —Draco se encogió de hombros, parece que es lo único que podía hacer estos días—. Emparejarse es de por vida, no quiero precipitarme hacia la nada.

—Podrías por lo menos intentarlo. —Potter se miró las manos—. Un novio ahora sería un paso hacia el emparejamiento en el futuro.

—¿Tienes en mente a alguien específico para este trabajo de novio? —Draco bajó su propio plato, su corazón corría, era esta; la conversación que había estado jugando en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé, ¿hay alguien en quien podrías estar interesado? —Potter estaba realmente sonrojado.

—Mi padre, quien debes saber no está en su sano juicio en estos días, me dijo que soñaría con mi compañero, que movería cielo y tierra por él. Sé que suena como una estupidez, pero he estado teniendo últimamente estos sueños, son acerca de un hombre de cabello negro sentado en un horrible sofá verde. —Miraba la reacción de Potter, esperando que el otro hombre no corriera lejos.

—Hermione siempre dice que lo de "la pareja predestinada" es una mierda. —Potter miró profundamente en los ojos de Draco y vió el reflejo de los suyos.

—Sí, también es eso lo que me dijo. Dijo que mi subconsciente estaba escogiendo a mi pareja, por eso no podía ver su rostro. —Draco descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Potter.

—¿Entonces realmente no sabes qué aspecto tiene? —Draco podría haber llamado a la expresión en el rostro de Harry, como esperanzada.

—No, no hasta hace poco. Desde el viernes, él tiene un rostro.

—¿Viernes? ¿Viernes cuando salimos? —Potter se inclinó hacia adelante.

—No, el otro viernes. —Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos un poco ante eso—. Por supuesto que el viernes, cuando salimos.

—Entonces, ¿básicamente estás diciendo que tu subconsciente me ha elegido? —Una enorme sonrisa estalló en el rostro de Harry.

—No he dicho eso.

—Pero lo hizo, ¿no?

—Sí. —Suspiró.

—¿Eso te molesta? ¿El saber que en algún nivel me encuentras atractivo?

—¿Honestamente? Me has gustado desde la escuela. —Draco se movió incomodo, esperando a que Harry comenzara a reírse de él.

—¿En serio? —Harry se acercó y Draco casi olvidó respirar—. Entonces, ¿quieres darme una oportunidad?

—Es un poco más complicado que eso. —Se movió hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo? —Potter se veía un poco frustrado.

—Si Hermione está en lo correcto y lo de la pareja predestinada es una mierda, ¿cómo es que mi subconsciente sabía exactamente como era tu piso? ¿Cómo se veía esa extraña caja a la derecha en la pared y este horrible sofá verde? Porque eso nunca ha cambiado desde el principio, incluso antes de saber que el hombre en mi sueño tenia cabello negro, él siempre se sentaba en este sofá mirando a esa caja.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué hacíamos en este sofá, en tu sueño? —De nuevo Harry se acercó más.

—¡Potter, estás perdiendo el punto! —Draco puso las manos en alto para empujar a Potter, pero termino sólo manteniéndolas sobre el pecho de Harry.

—¡No!, ¡creo que tú estás perdiendo el punto! —exclamó Harry, moviéndose hacia atrás y pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Draco, mi vida entera fue dictada por una profecía hecha incluso antes de mi nacimiento, luchar contra ella no evitó que se cumpliera. Nunca se puede saber que hay al otro lado de la esquina o qué significa exactamente algo hasta ya ha pasado. ¿Por qué gastar tu vida luchando por cosas, por las que no valía la pena pelear?

—Pero…

—No, Draco, sin peros. —Harry se quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas mientras hablaba con rapidez—. Me siento atraído hacia ti, realmente atraído y ha sido por siglos, y no tiene nada que ver con el Allure Veela o el destino. Incuso si así fuera, ¿a quién le importa? Yo creo, o tal vez espero, gustarte también, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Es como si estuvieras luchando contra esto, sólo porque no te gusta que te digan que hacer!

—No quiero ser un Veela, no quiero una pareja, sólo quiero seguir con mi vida —dijo en voz baja.

—Entonces manos a la obra. Si nunca hubieras sido hechizado y nunca te hubieras vuelto un Veela, y yo te invitara a salir, ¿qué habrías dicho? —Potter se puso las gafas—. Si me inclinara hacia ti y te besara, o cualquier otra cosa que ese hombre hace contigo en este sofá, ¿qué harías? Te irías y nunca me hablarías de nuevo y te preguntarías que podría haber pasado, ¿o me responderías el beso?

—Te respondería el beso, pero…

—Te lo dije, sin peros. —Potter se inclinó y junto sus bocas presionándolas—. Hmm, dijiste que me responderías el beso —dijo mientras se apartaba.

—Sin embargo, en mi sueño no nos besamos, realmente no hacemos nada, sólo como que nos tomamos de las manos y miramos hacia la caja. —Merlín, sonó tan patético.

—Habrá tiempo de sobra para sostenernos las manos y mirar la tele. —Harry se inclino y lo besó de nuevo.

Esta vez, Draco le respondió el beso. Potter sabía a comida china y vino rojo, su barba era rasposa y sus lentes chocaron contra la cara de Draco, pero fácilmente era el mejor beso que había tenido. Los labios de Harry eran suaves, pero demandaban la posesión de su boca con una seguridad que le dejó desesperado por más y sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio hasta que tuvieron que parar para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Dios, Draco, si hubiera sabido que besabas así no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo peleando contigo! —exclamó Potter, empujando a Draco contra los cojines y reanudando el beso.

—¿Te das cuenta que todos van a pensar que yo te _alluré_? —susurró Draco.

—¿A quién le importa lo que piensen los demás?

—Hmm, en ese caso ¿deberíamos llevar esto a la habitación? —murmuró Draco en los labios de Harry.

—¿Qué paso con eso de no querer llevar las cosas demasiado rápido? —Harry se hizo hacia atrás para poder mirar a Draco.

—No estoy diciendo que debemos hacer un ritual de apareamiento, pero tienes razón, hemos perdido un montón de tiempo, ¿no? Creo que deberíamos tratar de compensarlo. —Draco se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Sólo así?

—Bueno, esto podría ser visto como una segunda cita, sabes. —Draco se estiró y capturó los labios de Harry otra vez.

—Supongo, si volteas a otro lado y finges no ver —dijo Harry, apoyando la frente contra la de Draco— ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar?

—Potter, —Draco agarró los hombros de Harry y lo alejó un poco—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿a quién le importa lo que piensen los demás? Normalmente no soy así de fácil, te lo aseguro, pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me acosté con alguien? ¿Sabes lo caliente que te hace ser un Veela? He estado subiéndome por las paredes teniendo que compartir esa oficina contigo y sin poder tenerte. Fuiste tú el que dijo que deberíamos hacer lo que queremos y yo quiero ir a tu habitación, hacer que me folles y seguir con mi vida, así que si no te callas y me follas, tendré que ir y encontrar a alguien más que lo haga en tu lugar, pero realmente preferiría que fueras tú.

—Bueno… cuando lo pones así, ¿cómo podría negarme? —Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano a Draco, poniéndolo de pie.

—Carajos por fin —susurró Draco, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y besándolo otra vez.

Después de un breve intento de avanzar hacia el dormitorio sin romper el beso, Harry tomó a Draco de la mano y lo jaló hacia el pasillo, continuando su beso en la puerta mientras frotaban sus erecciones uno contra el otro.

—¿Cuál de estas es el baño? —preguntó Draco, rompiendo por fin el beso.

Potter indicó la puerta de la izquierda, abriendo la puerta a la derecha para revelar su dormitorio.

—No tardaré.

* * *

><p>Cuando Draco salió del baño un poco más fresco y sin su ropa, encontró a Harry recostado desnudo a mitad de una gran cama acariciando su erección. Una botella de lubricante yacía junto a él.<p>

—Hey, no empieces sin mí —regañó Draco, al pie de la cama. Estaba complacido al ver que Harry no era muy diferente del imaginario Potter de sus fantasías—. Tengo planes para eso. —Se acercó y quitó la mano de Harry de su polla, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el tallo.

—Carajos, estabas tardando demasiado. —Se quejó Harry, mientras sus caderas trataban de seguir la mano de Draco.

—Bueno, ahora estoy aquí. —Draco se inclinó y capturó los labios de Harry, complacido al notar que el otro hombre había claramente usado encantamientos para refrescarse. Fue bajando sus besos hacia el cuello de Harry, admirando su pecho bien torneado con un puñado de cabellos negros mientras le lamía un pezón. Harry hizo el gemido más encantador, empujando su dura polla contra la cadera de Draco.

—Dios, Draco. —Jadeó cuando la lengua del rubio pasó sobre su pezón otra vez.

—Hmm, creo que alguien tiene pezones sensibles. —Draco sonrió mientras lamia de nuevo, causando que Harry se retorciera debajo de él. Continúo haciendo esto por unos minutos antes de retirarse.

—¡No! —exclamó Harry—. No dejes de hacer eso. —Ahora era todo un espectáculo con el cabello pegado en todas direcciones y sus gafas torcidas. Tenía la piel enrojecida por todas partes y su polla goteaba pre-semen profusamente.

—Pero Harry, si no me detengo te vas a venir antes que yo y eso sería muy grosero —susurró en el oído de Harry, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Bueno, entonces vas a tener que ponerte el día —gruñó Harry, rodando sobre él quedando sentado a horcajadas sobre Draco, sus muñecas fueron atrapadas a ambos lados de su cabeza por las fuertes manos de Harry. Lo besó ferozmente como si pensara que Draco pudiera hacer algo tonto, como resistirse. Repitiendo las acciones de Draco, Harry fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al largo cuello de Draco. La sensación de la barbilla sin afeitar de Harry raspando la sensible piel de su garganta logró sacar un grito de necesidad, que sólo hizo que Harry riera y volviera al ataque.

Dejando ir las muñecas de Draco, Harry rápidamente se abrió camino hacia abajo en el cuerpo del rubio, alcanzando rápidamente su dura polla. En lugar de retrasarlo e ignorarla deliberadamente, como Draco lo hubiera hecho, Harry fue directamente por su premio, dando una larga lamida desde la base de la polla. Draco intentó no apresurarse tanto como pudo, pero Harry Potter lamiendo su polla era algo que había querido desde hace demasiado tiempo. Riendo cuando la erección de Draco lo golpeó en la nariz, Harry se reacomodo quedando arrodillado entre las piernas del rubio y sosteniendo entre sus manos las caderas de Draco, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras continuaba con sus atenciones.

Mientras Harry se ocupaba de succionar ruidosamente la polla de Draco, Draco decidía lo que quería hacer con el Auror ahora que finalmente lo tenía. Después de pasar tantas horas de su vida admirando el perfecto trasero de Potter, pensó que le hubiera gustado doblarlo sobre el costado de la cama y adorar ese culo; lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y empujando su lengua dentro de él antes de finalmente follarlo tan duro que Potter no podría caminar derecho por una semana. Sin embargo, ese plan tendría que esperar, porque todo lo que se encontró contemplando era en qué posición iba a permitirle a Harry tomarlo.

Un grito se le escapo mientras Harry se movía un poco más abajo y comenzaba a lamer las bolsas de Draco, con la mano moviéndose hacia abajo para introducir un dedo en su entrada.

—Umm, sí. —Se quejó Draco descaradamente, mientras abría aún más las piernas y levantaba las caderas en sumisión. Harry le sonrió y agarró una almohada, empujándola debajo de las caderas de Draco antes de buscar a tientas el lubricante que había perdido entre las sabanas.

No pudo evitar el leve quejido que se le escapó, cuando un resbaladizo dedo entró en él. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había sido bottom, usualmente sólo prefería hacerlo cuando confiaba completamente en su compañero. Harry se inclinó y capturó sus quejidos en un dulce beso, que parecía más bien en desacuerdo con las actividades que su mano estaba realizando.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que la mano de Harry tuviera dos dedos trabajando, saliendo y entrando del culo de Draco y los quejidos se alternaban con pequeños gemidos. Cuando Harry comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras con los dedos, las caderas de Draco rodaban con voluntad propia y estaban rogando por más. Cuando el tercer dedo entró, Harry comenzó a lamer el pre-semen de la punta de la polla de Draco.

—Oh, ¡Merlín! Harry, detente o me voy a venir sobre ti antes que comiences a follarme. —Se movió hacia abajo y trató de empujar a Harry.

—Tal vez quiero que te vengas sobre mí. —La voz de Harry era rasposa y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de lujuria.

—Lo haré sólo fóllame primero. —Draco se empujó contra los dedos en su culo.

Harry agarró su varita, que estaba al lado de la cama, y susurró un apresurado hechizo de protección antes de aventar la varita lejos y tomar de nuevo el lubricante. Esta vez se lo untó en la polla antes de arrojarlo a un lado y ponerse sobre Draco.

Draco enlazó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y subió hasta besar a su amante, mientras la gruesa polla de Harry comenzó a entrar en él. A pesar de los dedos, todavía estaba muy apretado y le tomó a Harry varios intentos poder introducirse por completo. Se besaron de nuevo brevemente, antes que Harry empezara a mover sus caderas.

Fue lento al principio, acostumbrándose a los movimientos del otro, pero pronto desarrollaron un ritmo con Draco empujándose para encontrar las embestidas de Harry, y Harry arreglándoselas para golpear la próstata de Draco la mayoría de las veces. A medida que aceleraban, Harry puso sus manos alrededor de la cadera de Draco y comenzó a tirar de él en cada impulso de sus caderas. Draco levantó la mano y agarró la cabecera con una mano, la otra haciendo círculos en su polla y bombeándola al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de Harry.

—Oh mierda, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo increíble que te ves así? —gruñó Harry.

Draco gimió en respuesta. Después de algunos minutos, decidió que era el momento de enseñarle a Harry quien era el jefe, con habilidad se rodó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante, dejándose caer sobre la dura polla. El ritmo que estableció era duro, causando un placentero ardor en sus muslos que probablemente lamentaría en la mañana junto con el dolor de su culo. La mano de Harry se movió sobre la erección de Draco haciéndolo gritar, frotando sus manos en los pezones de Harry en respuesta.

Draco se corrió con un grito, cubriendo el pecho de Harry con su semen. Harry los rodó de vuelta, y continuó follando al rubio contra el colchón, hasta que su propio orgasmo se lo llevó y colapsaron sobre la cama. Harry rodó y salió de Draco, se quedaron ahí jadeando pesadamente.

—Mierda —dijo Harry eventualmente—. Había escuchado que supuestamente follar con un Veela era bueno, pero esto fue increíble.

—Cállate, y no menciones la palabra con "V". —Draco lo golpeó perezosamente con un codo—. Quiero que sepas que todo esto es brillo natural y que la palabra con "V" no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Si tú lo dices. —Harry se inclinó y lo besó.

—Iugh, pegajoso. —Draco se quejó, empujando a Harry—. Vamos a tomar una ducha y después podemos ir a la cama.

—Ya estamos en la cama —dijo Harry, jalando a Draco hacia él.

—Sí, y yo estoy recostado en la zona húmeda. —Se quitó de encima las manos de Harry y se levantó, haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacía.

—Mierda, ¿te lastime? —preguntó Harry, sentándose.

—No de una mala manera, vamos. —Extendió la mano hacia Harry y lo llevó al baño a lavarse. —Voy a dejar que me lo compenses.

* * *

><p>Draco llegó a casa del trabajo y caminó hacia la sala. Su amante estaba sentado en el sofá mirando un encuentro de fútbol en la televisión. Arrojó su portafolio y caminó hacia el sofá, sentándose al lado del otro hombre. Con calma, Harry tomó la mano de Draco entre la suya y enlazó sus dedos, antes de jalar la mano del rubio hacia su regazo.<p>

—¿Buen día en el trabajo? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos verdes encontraron a los de Draco mientras le sonreía.

—No estuvo mal, Percy Weasley me sigue evitando, lo cual siempre es bueno. La Copa Mundial sigue en curso como lo planeamos, la ceremonia de entrega de los Gobstones ha sido cancelada y McLaggen's ha sido expulsado de las avispas. ¿Quién va ganando? —Draco indicó hacia la televisión, tomando con la mano libre la cerveza de Harry que estaba sobre la mesa de café y tomó un trago.

—¿A quién le importa? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose y besando a Draco—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

—A mi también.

**FIN.**


End file.
